Sumpeh! ini wonderdorm
by kenji akatsuka
Summary: Udah! baca aja ntar juga tahu sendiri (Summary macam apa ini?)
1. 1st class

Panggil aku Ichigo,aku memiliki otak yang encer,wajah tampan,tubuh proposional pokoknya 4 sempurna 5 kurang sayang nasib baik tidak berpihak kepadaku,kenapa? Jika kalian rajin baca manga bleach dari vol 1,pasti kalian tahu penyebabnya!Tapi jika kalian masih belum tahu penyebabnya maka gue saranin buat baca fic doraemon aja!

oke!Gue bakal ngasih tahu kepada elo-elo kagak mau baca fic Doraemon tentang apa sebenarnya maslah memiliki bokap yang UPNORMAL,**UPNORMAL,U-P-N-O-R-M-A-L**.Entah apa dia belum pernah Cupdate atau apa?Coba kalian (Yang masih belum mau baca fic doraemon) bayangkan gimana menderitanya gua selama gua hidup bareng setiap gua mau keluar rumah,gua mesti cipika-cipiki dulu ama Bokap gua yang **Upnormal**,kalo gue nolak dia bakalan ngekunci semua pintu dan jendela di rumah dan baru dibuka ketika gue mau cipika-cipiki ama dia,lalu gua harus punya atribut partai Gerindra di kamar gua dan harus selalu di update setiap seminggu gue tolak,dia bakalan nganti seluruh pakaian gua dengan baju bertuliskan

"Dukung Wiranto sebagai calon presiden dari partai Gerindra" di muka dan belakang kaos itu.

Lalu…Pertanyaan gua."APA DIA NGGAK NYADAR KALO ITU PEMIMPIN PARTAI HANURA?JELAS-JELAS PEMIMPIN PARTAI GERINDRA ITU KATANYA MAU NGEBUAT INDONESIA JADI "KUCING PERSIA"."

Oke!dua hal diatas masih bias gua ada satu hal yang nggak pernah bisa gua tolerir,yaitu dia suka bertindak semaunya sendiri. seperti mendaftarkan gua ke sekolah yang kagak gua …itu bukan contoh..Itu KENYATAAN.

**Peringatan**:AU,OOC,Cerita dimulai dari sudut pandang tokoh utama,

Miss typo,GaJe…Kelihatanya..Humor garing… masih banyak lagi kekurangan saya.

**Disclaimer**:Bleach punya Tite Kubo,Gerindra punya .

**First Class**:The School and Me.

….

"Sudah puas ngomelnya?Kau tahu…Omelanmu menghabiskan satu halaman aku hanya dapat jatah 4 dialog saja…Ohhh! Teganya kau author.!"Teriak seorang pria dengan rambut halus yang menutupi area vitalnya…Dagu maksudnya!

"Diam! Kau tahu..4 dialog itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang pemain figuran dalam sebuah fokus saja menyetir."Perintah gue,ya dialah orang yang gue sebut "bokap" ugh…Gak ikhlas gua sekarang gua dalam perjalanan ke sekolah baru (yang masih belum mau ngebaca fic doraemon) kan pada tahu kalo sekarang pendaftaran SMA lagi happening banget,dan sebelum gua tahu berapa nilai UNAS gue,bokap gue udah ngedaftarin gue ke SMA "Tri Koro Darmo".

"Hei!Kau baru saja memakai ¼ halaman word,sementara aku menghabiskan 3 baris saja belum!"Komentar bokap gua sewot.

"Jika kau masih terus berkomentar maka jatah 4 dialog mu akan segera habis."Balas gue gak kalah sewot."Oee!Berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"Tanya gue,namun bokap gue gak menjawab."Woee!Denger gak sih?"Tanya gua sambil menyundul kursi bokap gua.

CITTT!Terdengar suara tikus,eh!bukan itu tadi cuman suara mobil gua waktu ngerem.

"Nah!Tengoklah keluar nak!Kita telah sampai di SMA "Tri Koro Darmo".Tempat di mana kau akan segera menimba ilmu,tempat dimana kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan jenis yang sama adalah rumah kedua bagimu."Jelas bokap gua panjang lebar

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?Memang kau sangka aku ini spesies langka dan harus dikembang biakan di ujung kulon gitu?Dan apa maksud dari kalimat "Ini adalah rumah kedua bagimu"?"Tanya gue.

"_Tulitut tulitut tulitulitulitut,lu tuli yah?hp lu bunyi tuh!"_Tiba-tiba hp gue berdering tanda ada SMS info,tu dering SMS baru kemarin gue download di Waptrick.

Gue pun ngambil hp gua yang bermerk "Samsung Galaxy Old"Dari saku gue nyalain tu hp dan gue segera membaca sms yang ternyata dari bokap bunyi SMSnya.

"_Nak!Bisakah kau diam sebentar?Kau tahu aku baru saja menggunakan jatah dialog ku yang ke jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu secara langsung,maka aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu."_ Gue pun manggut-manggut tanda !Tadi dia bilang apa?Selamat tinggal?.

"Jangan katakan kau akan meninggalkanku di sini?"Tanya gue kepada bokap gue yang sekarang lagi senyum-senyum gak jelas ke gue.

"_Tulitut tulitut tulitulitulitut,lu tuli yah?hp lu bunyi tuh!"_Ni dering sms lama-lama ngeselin pun langsung ngebaca sms yang baru masuk tadi dan lagi-lagi dari bokap bunyinya.

"_Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini…."_Gue bisa sedikit bernafas lega,tapi ternyata tu sms ada bunyinya.

"_Tapi aku memang akan meninggalkanmu di sini,kau sudah aku masukan ke asrama sekolah Tri koro -senanglah…_ _"_Gue langsung skot jantung waktu ngebaca lanjutan sms itu dan apa maksud dari emoticon diatas?

"Kau tak bisa kapan aku mau di masukan asrama?Ikut perkemahan musim panas saja aku belum pernah!"Amuk gue.

"_Tulitut tulitut tulitulitulitut,lu tuli yah?hp lu bunyi tuh!"_Gue pun segera ngebuka pesan baru yang berasal dari bokap gue.

"_Memang di Indonesia ada musim panas?..."_Gue langsung ngejedotin kepala gue ke kaca di samping gue."Gue lupa kalo ni fic ngambil settingnya di Indonesia." _"Tulitut tulitut tulitulitulitut,lu tuli yah?hp lu bunyi tuh!"_Gue nyesel udah ngedownload ni dering.

"_Oh!Ayolah ichigo,jika kau masih tidak mau turun maka ini chapter pertama nggak bakalan kelar-kelar."_Sialan!Gue ke skak.

Dengan sangat terpaksa gue pun keluar dari mobil dan gue pun berjalan malas ke sekolah yang kayak universitas Shibusen !Gue tahu ini memalukan jika seorang **shinigami** dari komik yang bercerita tentang**shinigami **dan hampir semua tokohnya **shinigami **membaca sebuah komik yang juga bercerita tentang **shinigami **yang bekerja untuk seseorang yang mereka panggil tuan **shinigami** untuk memberantas para penyihir yang menentang **shinigami** karena tidak sesuai dengan peri ke**shinigami**an dan peri keadilan.

Tinn!Tinn!"Hei Ichigo kau lupa barangmu!"Teriak bokap gue sambil melempar sebuah koper besar yang gue sendiri nggak tahu apa isinya.

Dia melambaikan tangan ke arah gue lalu dia langsung memacu mobilnya sampai kecepatan pun segera mengambil tu koper lalu gue melangkah ke sekolah itu."Yah!Setidaknya aku bisa lepas dari tu bokap **Upnormal.**Dan seperinya hidup gue akan tenang-tenang saja di sana"Ujar gue sambil melihat kearah sekolahan yang sekarang berbackground sambaran petir."Moga-moga ni author hiatus."

Bersambung..

Catatan saya:

**Sambutan**.Halo para senior-senior di dunia perfanfickan!Saya termasuk (atau memang) pendatang baru di mohon dimaklumi kalau cerita saya GaJe dan banyak Miss stiponya.

**Tentang Fic ini**.Saya sebenarnya terinspirasi oleh Fic-fic karangan Mas Kira tenang saya nggak bakalan ngebuat fic ini jadi fic Harem ato ngebuat Ichigo jadi maling nantinya saya bakalan merecycle beberapa joke dari fic para sesepuh saya di fandom ini, maka dari itu saya minta ijin dulu kepada para Author yang merasa memiliki joke ?(tulis pernyataan anda di kolom review).

**Kesan dan pesan**.Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada pembaca karena mau membaca cerita saya(Kesan) dan untuk para pembaca jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur oke!(Pesan)

**Penutup**.Mungkin sekian dulu dari ingat selalu untuk mereview walaupun hanya bertuliskan "Cemungut truz ya kAkak!"Karena Satu review anda bagaikan 1 liter premium bagi saya dan satu kritik anda bagaikan 1liter solar bagi teruslah mereview agar saya bisa buka pom kata….

**Salam Damai Semuanya..**


	2. 2nd class

Gue balik lagi di fic yang gak lucu-lucu amat ini. salam pembuka dari gue. "Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb" Pembuka'anya nggak lucu ya? Kalo mau yang lebih lucu baca aja fic Doraemon. Selamat membaca

(Ichigo kurosaki)

**Peringatan**:AU,OOC,Cerita dimulai dari sudut pandang tokoh utama,

Miss typo,GaJe… Kelihatanya.. Humor garing… Mungkin. Dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan saya.

**Disclaimer**:Bleach punya Tite Kubo,

**2'nd class**:Begin started.

**(09:30WIB. Di gerbang sekolah tepatnya di pos satpam.) **

Gue telah sampai di pos satpam sekolah ini. Disana gue melihat ada seseorang satpam disana, lalu gue hampirin dah tuh orang.

"Permisi… Om! "Panggil gue. Diapun menurunkan Koran yang tadi ia baca. _"Et.. Dah! Ni satpam apa dukun cabul sih? Pake punya tato no 69 lagi !emang tu apa'an?Nomer togel?" _Batin gue.

"Apaan? "Tanya ni satpam dengan nada malas. "Begini om,saya ini murid baru. . Dan saya mau Tanya, ruang kepala sekolah itu dimana yah? " Tanya gue sopan.

"Ohhh! "Ucapnya,tapi setelah itu dia malah baca Koran lagi.

"Permisi… Om! " "Apaan? " "Begini om,saya ini murid baru.. Dan saya mau Tanya,ruang kepala sekolah itu dimana yah ?" "Ohhh! "Lagi-lagi dia malah baca Koran dan tak mengindahkan gue sama sekali. Dan kira-kira dialog ini terulang sampai 8x. Apa jangan-jangan ni orang lupa skripnya yah? Gue waktu itu udah kesel banget dan pingin bangeet nimpuk nih tiba-tiba!

"Kensei! Apa kau tidak lihat ada tamu? "Teriak seorang wanita mungil yang datang dari arah gerbang sekolah.

Jika kalian(Yang masih belum pindah chanel ke fandom Doraemon)kira dia adalah Rukia anda salah besar! Gue bosen _man_ selalu dipasangin ama cewek mungil dan dadanya belum tumbuh, sebagai lelaki normal gue itu suka yang besar-besar dan lincah kalau di ajak main…. Gobak sodor! Emang lu pikir main apaan?

Oke!Kembali ke cerita

Setelah itu ni satpam langsung ngeletakin Koran yang tadi ia baca lalu ia melihat kearah gue. "Barusan dateng ya mas? "

"Barusan dateng palamu! Gue udah dateng dari… "Gue kagak nerusin omongan gue, karena gue dipelototin ama ni satpam. Gue keder kan jadinya!. "Dar… Dari… Dari Sabang sampai Merauke… "Gue ngeles sebisa gue. _"Bagus!ntar malem elu gue traktir makan kwaci putih 15 kilo" _Bisik ni satpam ke gue. Buat apa coba kwaci 15 kilo?.

Gue pun melihat tu cewek yang baru dateng tadi lalu gue deketin dia setelah deket gue pun jongkok lalu menepuk pundak ni cewek, lalu gue bilang…

"Dek! Ini SMA bukan TK, kalau adek kesasar tadi kakak lihat ada TK di seb…. "Belum selesai gue ngomong tiba-tiba ni cewek udah nonjok muka gue.

Gue pun jatuh ke belakang."Adek kok nakal gitu?"Tanya gue dalam posisi belum bangun. Eh!tapi dia malah nginjak perut gue. "Aduh!Duh!Aduh!"Teriak gue.

"Untuk anda ketahui saya ini bukan anak TK apalagi adek anda. Saya guru disini, lebih tepatnya guru BK."Jelas dia sambil tetap menginjak perut gue. "

"Guru kok pendek amat?"Tanya gue, Eh! Dia malah semakin keras nginjek gue, sampai rasanya lambung gue mau pecah.

"Eeehm!" Tegur sih satpam,lalu nih cewek akhirnya berhenti nginjek gue. "Tuh anak tadi nyari'in ruang kepala sekolah,lu bantuin gih!" Perintah nih satpam yang kalau gak salah namanya Kensei. "Kenapa harus gue?" Tanya tuh cewek. "Karena elu guru,Soi fon!Sementara gue satpam. "Elak nih satpam. "Apa hubunganya?" Tanya nih guru kerdil. "Kagak ada hubunganya kalo elu nolak ni chapter kagak kelar-kelar. " Dan akhirnya bu guru Soi fon ke sekak."Huff!Ayo!Ikut saya" Perintah tuh guru lalu pergi ninggalin gue yang dari tadi terkapar, gue pun bangun lalu ngikutin dia dari belakang.

**(09:43WIB. Di koridor sekolah.)**

Gue gak nyangka dialog tadi ngabisin waktu sampe 13 menit padahal gue pikir tu dialog kagak lucu-lucu amat. Oke! Sekarang gue masih ngikutin tuh guru sampe masuk sekolahan.

Gila _men_! Ni sekolahan hebat banget! Ada air mancurnya,toilet siram,Lab bahasa,ipa,computer,Free wifi di semua tempat(buat toushirou. Gue saranin elo buat sekolah di sini),dan bahkan di setiap kelas ada patung garuda sama foto presiden dan wakilnya. Oke!Itu udah biasa**.**

"Tunggu disini. " Perintah bu guru Soi fon ke gue yang lagi ngelamun. Lalu dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang gue duga ruangan kepala sekolah karena ada tulisan "Keep sek" diatas pintunya. Eh!"Gimana tadi eja'anya? "Belum sempet gue ngelihat tulisan tadi,tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka,lalu keluarlah bu guru Soi fon dari sana.

"Ayo!Masuk!"Perintah dia. "Kemana?"Tanya gue."Ke dalem,kopermu taruh ada di luar. "Jawabnya lalu ia masuk ke ruangan tadi,gue pun ikut masuk ke dalem tapi sebelum itu gue sempet ngelirik tulisan di pintu tadi. "K-E-E-P S-E-K. Apa-apa'an tulisan ini?"Tanya gue.

**(09:46. Di dalam ruang Keepsek.)**

Setelah gue masuk ke ruangan itu gue ngelihat seorang aki-aki yang punya jenggot puanjangg banget!Lalu nih aki-aki ngeliat gue dengan tatapan datar.

"Silahkan duduk Ichigo Kurosaki. " perintah bu guru Soi pun duduk tepat di hadapan tu orang. "Ichigo.. Beliau adalah bapak Genryusai yamamoto kepala sekolah SMA Tri Koro Darmo ini. Sebagai seorang murid baru kau seharusnya membeli salam terlebih dahulu. "Jelas bugSon namanya gue singkat karena terlalu panjang.

Gue pun menyalamin nih kepsek dia pun membalas uluran tangan gue. "Apa kau seorang lelaki normal?"Tanya pak Genryusai sambil tetap menjabat tangan gue. _"Apa maksud pertanyaan itu?" _Tanya gue dalem hati. "Iya pak!Saya masih suka Perempuan. " Jawab gue. "Berapa ukuran cup yang kau suka?" Tanya dia dengan nada kaku. _"Apa-apa'an pertanyaan ini?" _Batin gue. "Kalau ada F ya F,kalau gak ada E juga gak papa. " Jawab gue.

Tiba-tiba nih aki-aki ngecengkrem tangan gue keras banget. "Akhirnya ada juga orang yang sepikiran denganku. "Teriak nih aki-aki kegirangan. "Maksudnya?" Tanya gue sambil meringis kesakitan. "Maksudnya!kau adalah seorang siswa di sekolah ini yang suka perempuan berdada gede. " Jelas ni aki-aki. "Jadi!Saya satu-satunya orang yang suka perempuan gitu?" Tanya gue pake ekspresi takut. Siapa yang kagak takut kalo semua (Calon) teman-temanya maho semua? Jika ada.. Pasti orang itu maho juga.

"Nggak!Kau orang ke 279. " Lanjutnya. "Lalu apa spesialnya?" Teriak gue frustasi.

Setelah itu Pak Yamamoto ngelepasin tanganya dari gue. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya nih aki-aki sambil nunjuk muka gue dan salah satu kakinya berada di atas meja. "I..Ichigo Kurosaki. " Jawab gue. "Siapa nama depanmu?" Tanyanya lagi. "Ichigo.." Jawab gue manteb. "Siapa nama belakangmu?" Dia bertanya lagi. "Kurosaki." Jawab gue lagi dan lagi. "Lalu….. Siapa namamu?" Tanya nih keepsek, gue menatap nih kepsek yang masih nunjuk gue dengan tatapan bosen. "Pak anda sudah menanyakan hal itu pada baris kedua paragraph ini. "Ujar gue. "

Diapun turun dari meja dan berhenti nunjuk gue. "Selamat kau lolos tes masuk sekolah ini. " Ujarnya sambil menjulurkan tanganya. "Itu tes masuknya?Gak mutu amat?" Gue nggak membalas uluran tanganya.

"Baiklah!Sekarang kau bisa keluar dan bersenang-senanglah dengan cewek yang kau suka. Tapi ingat! semakin cantik ceweknya, semakin sexy ceweknya maka semakin mahal harganya.

"Jelas pak Yama._"Apa benar dia seorang kepala sekolah?"_Batin gue. "Tapi kalau ceweknya seperti dia… " Pak Yama menunjuk BuGSoN. "Mungkin tarifnya sekitar 3000 semalam. " Tambahnya. Gue ngelirik ke arah bu guru,eh!Ia malah menyikut wajah gue.

"Nah!Bu guru.. Kau bisa mengantakan anak ini ke asrama barunya. " Perintah pak yama. "Baik pak. Ayo!Ikut aku. "Perintah bu guru ke gue, gue pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat gue mau keluar.. Tiba-tiba pak yama nyeletuk. "Hei! Ichigo!" Panggilnya. "Iya pak!" Gue pun menoleh ke mejanya. "Selalu ingat.. "Be safe on the bed"… Oke!" Ujar pak yama sambil menunjukan jempolnya. Gue hanya senyum-senyum dan segera keluar dari tu ruangan,gerah gue!.

**(09:52. Di koridor menuju asrama.)**

Setelah keluar dari ruangan tadi.. Gue masih berjalan mengikuti Bu guru Soi fon. Suana masih sama…Sepi yang terdengar hanya suara roda koperku yang kelihatanya belum di kasih oli sama bokap gue. sampai saat kita ngelewatin sebuah spanduk bertuliskan. "**Kami akan selalu membuat anda bermoral" **Di salah satu dinding koridor.

"Bu!Saya ada usul. Gimana kalau kata "**bermoral**"diganti **"bergairah"**?" Gue mencoba memecah keheningan,tapi yang malah gue dapat adalah sebuah _hook kanan_ dari ni guru. Dan akibatnya gue langsung jatuh tersungkur. Gila!Ini guru apa anak muridnya Daud Yordan?

"Jika kau tidak melangkah lebih cepat. Maka aku akan mengosongkan nilai BK di rapotmu. " Ancam Bu guru Soi fon.

"Emang di rapot ada nilai BP?" Tanya gue sambil mencoba berdiri. "Enggak juga sih!Tapi di sana ada kolom sikap. kau mau kuberi nilai sikapmu D semua?" "Lalu berapa nilai sikap pak Yamamoto?" Tanya gue baek-baek,eh!Gue malah dapet sebuah _straight kiri. _Dan sekali lagi gue tepar.

**(09:57. Di depan kamar asrama bernomor 308.)**

Gue telah sampai di sebuah kamar asrama yang nomor ruanganya persis ama judul film baru Indonesia. "Tok!Tok!". Setelah bu guru mengetuk pintu itu,keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari dalam sana dan dia sedang nyengir kuda kearah gue ama bu guru Soi fon.

"Hirako.. Dia anak baru di sini dan dia akan menjadi teman sekamarmu. " Jelas Bu guru sambil menunjuk gue,sementara tu bocah malah asik cengar-cengir,emang dia mau matahin rekor Gin ichimaru sebagai manusia yang paling lama nyengir?

"Baik!Lagian disini masih banyak ruangan kok!" Ucap ni senior.

"Bagus!aku harap kau bisa berteman dengan murid baru ini. "Setelah itu. Anak yang bernama Hirako tadi langsung ngerangkul pundak gue. "Semua !" Tu anak ngacungin jempolnya kea rah bu guru.

"Baiklah!Aku percaya padamu. " Ucap Bu guru Soi fon sambil berlalu.

"Ntar malam telpon aku yah!" Ujar Hirako sambil melambaikan tangan,setelah itu sebuah kaleng bekas softdrink mendarat tepat di wajah Hirako,dan jangan Tanya siapa pelemparnya.

**(10.00. Di dalam kamar 308.)**

Setelah dialog garing di atas,guepun diajak masuk sama Hirako ke dalam ruangan itu. Setelah gue masuk kedalam,mata gue langsung dimanjakan ama kalender bergambar cewek pake bikini di sudut ruangan itu,tapi setelah itu Hirako melepasnya.

"Gue sebenarnya kagak pengen ngemasang ni benda. Sebenarnya ini hadiah dari pak Yamamoto yang tak sengaja gue pasang. " Ujarnya. "Terserahlah. " Kata gue. "Baiklah!Aku akan menjadi tour guide mu disini,jadi.. Ayo berkeliling. " Diapun menarik tangan gue untuk mengikutinya.

"Ini adalah kamar mandi. "Ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil berpintu biru.

"Ini adalah kamar mandi perempuan. " Ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil berpintu biru dengan tulisan. "Kamar mandi cewek. perlihatkan barang anda kepada pengawas untuk memastikan apakah anda cewek. " Yang ditulis dengan huruf ber_font size_ 11.

"Ini adalah kamar mandi cadangan. " Cukup… Gue udah muak dengan tour kamar mandi ini. "Bisakah kau menghentikan tour kamar mandi ini?Dan apakah satu ruang asrama membutuhkan 3 kamar mandi?" Tanya gue. "Sebenarnya kami punya 6. Ah sudahlah!Ayo aku kenalkan dengan penghuni lainya. "Ajaknya,Gue pun hanya menggangkuk dan berjalan mengikuti Hirako. "Moga-moga aja penghuni yang lainya lebih waras ."Batin gue.

**(10:03. Masih di dalam ruang 308)**

Gue dan Hirako telah berada di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna kuning plus hiasan Bling-Bling Disana-sini.

"Hiyori!Hiyori!Nih gua. Hirako. Keluar gih!" Panggilnya.

Setelah itu,seorang cewek kerdil keluar dari dalam sana. "Pa'an?" Tanyanya. "Nih gue mau ngenalin elo sama anak baru yang bakalan tinggal ama kita. " Jelas Hirako sambil nunjuk gue. Setelah itu,tuh anak yang namanya Hiyori maju mundurin jari telunjuknya ke arah gue.

Gue pun membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi kita. Eh!Setelah itu dia malah nonjok muka gue yang 11/12 ama Brad pitt.

"Gak menarik. Udah ah! Gue mau masuk dulu" Tuh anak malah balik ke kamarnya tanpa menggubris gue yang habis ia tonjok.

"Maaf yah!Ia mantan atlet Thai Boxing sih. " Jelas Hirako sambil ngebantu gue bangun. "Ya'udah ayo ke kamar selanjutnya. " Ajak Hirako.

**(10.05 Masih di dalam ruang 308)**

Kali ini gue berda di depan pintu berwarna pink dengan hiasan hello kitty yang unyu-unyu di sana-sini. Gue tebak yang ada di dalem pasti cewek imut.

Sebelum Hirako sempat mengetuk pintu,tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Lalu keluarlah pria negro yang tampangnya mirip sama "Mario Bau Teri" dari dalam sana. Dia pun menatap horror ke arah gue.

"Zommari dia adalah… " "Ichigo Kurosaki. Murid baru di sini dan dia akan tinggal bareng kita. Betul tidak?Homeda… Homeda.. Homeda"Ucap ni negro ngepotong omonganya Hirako.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"Teriak gue. "Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Kalau nggak salah kau habis ditonjok ama Hiyori kan?Homeda.. Homeda.. Homeda" Ujar ni negro lagi.

Apa dia bilang?Segalanya tentang gue?Apa jangan-jangan dia juga tahu kalau gue masih suka baca majalah Bobo? Ato… Dia tahu kalo gue sampe sekarang masih suka pake kolor bergambar spongebob? Ato…Ato.. Jangan-jangan…. dia juga tahu kalo gue suka ngintip emak-emak lagi mandi di kali?

"Jangan percaya dia. Dia bisa tahu elo,karena barusan dia gue kasih tahu." Teriak Hiyori dari dalem kamarnya. Gue pun menatap tajam ke arah tu negro sialan.

"Eh… Saya mau masuk kamar dulu. Saya lupa belum ngretweet twiternya Eyang Subur. Homeda… Homeda… Homeda" Dia pun masuk ke kamarnya lagi. "Maaf yah!Bokapnya mantan koruptor sih" Ujat Hirako ke gue. "Kagak bisa!Lu tahu… Gara-gara dia gue jadi nyebarin AIB gue ke pembaca. Pokoknya gue mau pindah. " Ujar gue sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu Ichigo. Kalo sampe elu keluar dari kamar ini,ntar nih Chapter gak bakalan kelar-kelar. " "Tuh anceman udah kagak mempan ama gue. " Ujar gue sambil mengambil koper gue. "Oke… begini saja,elo ikut gue ke kamar selanjutnya,ntar kalo elu gak suka ama yang punya kamar elu boleh pindah,tapi kalo elu ngerasa sreg ama yang punya kamar elo harus tinggal di sini oke?"

**(10.09. Masih di… Ah gue bosen nulisnya)**

Dengan sogokan uang RP. 5000 gue akhirnya berdiri di sini,dipintu bertuliskan "Cadanganya kamar mandi cadangan" di atasnya. Gue pun ngelirik ke arah Hirako.

"Tenang aja ini nggak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. " Ujar Hirako,setelah itu ia pun mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. "Iya… sebentar. Akikah lagi molesen bulu mata akikah biar lentik gitchu!" Terdengar suara dari dalam sana. Sekali lagi gue ngelirik ke arah Hirako.

"Santai aja dia kagak banci kok!" Hirako coba meyakinkan gue,setelah itu pintu ruangan di depan gue pun terbuka lalu keluarlah seorang benciz dari dalem sana. "Adcha apha yach?"

**(10:16. Di dalam ruang Keepsek.)**

"Saya mau pindah asrama" Teriak gue sambil menggeberak meja. Ya!Gue sudah berada di dalam ruang keepsek untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Wow!wow!Santai sobat santai!Memangnya ada masalah apa?Apa cewek-cewek di sana bodinya kurang oke gitu?"Tanya pak Yama ke gue. "Secara harfiah sih iya. Tapi bukan itu alasan saya mau pindah kamar. " Jelas gue.

"Lalu… Apa masalahnya?" Duh! Kenapa nih aki-aki belon ngerti juga sih. "Masalahnya… Orang-orang di sana lebih Upnormal daripada Bapak saya,ugh… nggak ikhlas saya nyebutnya."

"Tapi my pren!Cuman itu satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa di sini"Ujar pak Yama.

"Kelihatanya Cuma saya yang tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan permasalahan ini." Ujar seorang kerdil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…. Ucok Baba. "Gue bukan Ucok Baba!" Teriak tu orang kerdil yang ternyata adalah Bu Guru Soi Fon.

"Saya kira peran anda di fic ini telah Selesai!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu,ulu hati gue terasa seperti terhantam sesuatu yang keras banget dan ternyata Bu Guru Soi Fon sedang nonjok gue. "A.. Akan… Ku.. Ingat.. Ini" Setelah meracau gak jelas,gue pun pingsan.

(Karenatokohutamanyapingsanmakasayaakanmenjadinara toruntuk sementarawaktu)Bisa baca kagak?

Kembali ke cerita.

Setelah menghajar Ichigo hingga pingsan Soi fon lalu berjalan ke arah meja Keepsek. "Wow!Kau benar-benar agresif " Komen Pak kepala sekolah gak mutu. "Ngomong-ngomong ada masalah apa sampai-sampai kau datang kesini dua kali dalam sehari?" Tanya Pak Yamamoto secara rinci.

"Saya punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk buat anda. Yang mana yang ingin anda dengar terlebih dahulu?" Ujar Soi fon.

"Yang baik aja dulu." "Kabar baiknya… Siswa paling jorok bernama Urahara Kisuke sudah lulus" "Ciyus?"Teriak Pak Yama setelah mendengar perkataan Soi fon.

"Kabar buruknya… Belum ada yang mau ngebersihin ruanganya." Tambah Soi fon. "Ciyus"Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pak Yamamoto. "Dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang akan membersihkanya" Ucap Soi fon sambil melirik Ichigo yang masih terbujur kaku. "Ciyus" "Pak!Berhentilah bersikap alay." Teriak Soi fon. Lalu dia melangkah mendekati Ichigo dan menendangnya.

(Karenatokohutamanyabangunmakasayapamitundurdiridu lu) Bisa baca kagak?

Setelah kalimat ngeselin di atas gue pun akhirnya bangun. "Ayo ikut aku"Perintah Bu guru sambil menarik paksa tangan gue.

**(10.24. Di depan kamar nomor 518)**

Gue dan bu guru Soi fon telah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah asrama. "Ichigo… Tadi kan kau bilang mau asrama baru. Maka aku berikan kau asrama baru" Jelas Bu guru Soi fon dengan gaya khas personil cherrybell dan suara yang sok centil.

"Bu… Apa anda mengidap chuunibyou?" "Udah… Masuk aja!"Perintahnya. Gue pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

**(10.25. Di dalam kamar nomor 518)**

Gue langsung baca istiqfar ketika gue masuk tuh kamar kenapa?Karena tuh kamar benar-benar berantakan. Banyak bungkus snack bersebaran di semua penjuru lantai,buntalan kertas di sana-sini,saus saus yang menempel di semua sudut dinding. Bahkan!Banyak kondom bekas pakai di atas sebuah sofa… Kondom hp maksudnya!Emang lu pikir Kondom apa'an?

"Ok.. Gue keluar" Ujar gue sambil melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. Tapi sialnya!Tu pintu di kunci secara sepihak. "Woe!Keluarin gue woe!" Teriak gue. "Kagak bakalan. Kau baru akan aku keluarkan jika kau sudah selesai membersihkan tuh kamar. Pel-pelan,sapu,ember,kanebo ama permen kopiko udah saya siapin di belakang pintu. Selamat bekerja." Ujar Bu guru dari seberang pintu. "Kapan sih!Nih Author Hiatus?"

Bersambung…

Catatan saya:

**Sambutan: **Halo para pembaca setia cerita saya. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf tentang chapter sebelumnya yang banyak Miss stipo ama Miss wordnya. Saya sempat berpikir untuk mbunuh kambing milik ibu kost saya saking keselnya tapi hal itu saya urungkan mengingat ibu kost saya nggak punya kambing. Maka dari itu chapter ini saya update kilat untuk membayar dosa saya.

**Tentang fic ini: **Ku harap nggak ada miss stipi apa mlagi miss word di chapter ini dan sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih kepada seorang hamba tuhan yang sudah berbaik hati mengarahkan saya menuju pintu tobat. Oke!Sepertinya saya harus mengurangi dosis menonton sinetron TBNH.

**Kesan dan pesan**: Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada pembaca karena mau membaca cerita saya(Kesan) dan untuk para pembaca jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur oke!(Pesan) maaf sama.

**Penutup**: Mungkin sekian dulu dari saya. Dan ingat selalu untuk mereview walaupun hanya bertuliskan "Cemungut truz ya kAkak!"Karena Satu review anda bagaikan 1 liter premium bagi saya dan satu kritik anda bagaikan 1liter solar bagi saya. Jadi teruslah mereview agar saya bisa buka pom bensin. Akhir kata…. Maaf sama juga

**Salam Damai Semuanya..**


	3. 1st test

Ingat! Be safe on the bed oke!

(Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto)

**Peringatan**:AU,OOC,Cerita dimulai dari sudut pandang tokoh utama,

Miss typo. Humor garing… Mungkin. (Agak jorok). Dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan saya.

**Disclaimer**:Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Third class A :much action is not good you know?

**(08.00. Di asrama gue.)**

"Duh! Ni jamban kok gak bersih-bersih juga sih?" Teriak gue sambil menggosok jamban di depan gue dengan kasarnya. "Mau jamban baru hanya dengan 5000. Pake dong Mama Lemon. " Terdengar sebuah iklan nyasar. Untuk sekedar info,gue udah ngebersihin ni ruangan selama hampir 24 jam. Ruangan yang tadinya kayak kapal pecah sekarang udah kayak gethek pecah. Lawakan gue gak lucu ya? Makanya kalo mau yang lebih lucu lihat aja OVJ.

"Tok!Tok!" Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Maaf saya nggak menerima sumbangan. Lewati aja." Ujar gue sambil tetep ngebersihin jamban. "Eh! Ini saya Soi fon. Cepet bukain nih pintu! saya punya informasi penting nih" Ujar seseorang di luar sana yang ternyata adalah Bu guru Soi fon. "Gue pikir perannya udah selesai."

Gue pun melangkah ke arah pintu depan asrama ini. Setelah gue bukain pintu,gue kaget _men_,gue kaget karena nih guru kerdil yang kemarin tingginya se dada gue sekarang tingginya jadi se leher gue.

"Bu! Apa kemarin ibu habis minum susu Hi-Lo?" Tanya gue baek-baek. Eh! Tapi setelah itu gue malah ditonjok. "Jaga ucapanmu." Ujar Bu guru dengan nada suara yang mirip sama "Ummi Enok" dalam sinetron "Tukang Bh Naik Harley."

"Ada perlu apa sampai-sampai anda muncul di chapter ke tiga ini?" Tanya gue baek-baek. Eh! Gue malah ditonjok lagi. "Kelihatanya pekerjaanmu bagus juga." Ujarnya setelah menengok ke dalam kamar gue. "Oh tentu! Itu semua berkat permen kopiko anda."

"Baguslah! Sepertinya kau siap untuk menjalankan tugas kedua." Ujarnya. "Eh! Tugas kedua?" Tanya gue.

"Iya. Tugasnya mudah kok! Kau hanya perlu mencari 5 teman sekamar aja. Dan rewardnya adalah 350 EXP ama 600 Gold." Jelas bu guru Soi fon yang kelihatanya sindrom Chuunibyou nya keluar. "Emang ibuk sangka kita lagi maen Dragon city apa? Dan saya nggak mau mencari teman sekamar apa lagi sampai 5 orang. Saya lebih suka sendiri bu." Tolak gue.

"oh… Kalau kau menolak. Maka kau akan ku masukan kembali ke asramanya Hirako." Ancam bu guru Soi fon. Gue sebenernya nggak suka punya temen sekamar,tapi gue malah lebih eneg kalau gue balik lagi ke asramanya Hirako.

"Orang macam apa yang harus aku ajak?" Tanya gue yang secara nggak langsung udah mengatakan kata "Deal". Bu guru langsung tersenyum lalu berkata. "Terserah kamu aja. Mau anaknya dekil,mau pesek,mau benciz,pokoknya terserah kamu aja deh. Tapi Kalau bisa! Cari anak yang suka maen Barbie yah." Ujar bu guru penuh harap "Iya deh!"

**(10.37. Halaman belakang sekolahan. )**

Nggak kerasa udah 2 jam lebih gue muter-muter nih sekolah Cuma buat nyari temen. Dan akhirnya gue di sini. Di halaman belakang sekolah. Dan akhirnya! Gue pun tiduran di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Eh… Apakah anda yang bernama Kurosaki?" Ujar sebuah suara yang kagak gue kenal. Gue pun bangun dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertampang menyedihkan sedang berdiri di samping gue.

"Kenapa matamu beler begitu? Apa kau habis menonton BF semalaman?" Tanya gue. "I.. I.. Ini… Memang turunan dari orang tua ku." Jawabnya takut-takut. "Jadi… Lu punya urusan apa sama gue" Ujar gue sambil memasukan tangan gue ke saku celana panjang gue. Sok keren maksudnya….

"A.. Ah… Te… Tentang i.. Itu…" "Bicaralah dengan jelas! Emangnya kau mas gagap yang ngisi acara OVJ apa?" Ujar gue ngepotong ucapanya. Sok galak maksudnya… Apaan sih?

"Saya adalah Hanatarou Yamayada murid kelas 10 yang diutus oleh Bu guru Soi fon untuk membantu anda mencari teman sekamar dan saya sudah diberi informasi tentang semua murid di sekolah ini baik itu senior,junior ataupun anak-anak yang tidak naik kelas. Hal ini akan sangat membantu anda dalam perburuan kali ini. Laporan selesai." Ujarnya .

"Gue gak butuh bantuan elu. Gue bisa kok nyari temen sekamar sendirian." Ujar gue sambil berlalu,tapi baru beberapa langkah gue berjalan. Tiba-tiba ia nyerocos lagi. "Oh iya! Aku lupa bilang kalau kau menolak bantuanku,maka bu guru akan menyebarkan berita bahwa kau sampai sekarang masih memakai kolor spongebob." Ancamnya

"Hieee! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal itu?" Tanya gue. "Kan di chapter sebelumnya udah di bahas." Ujarnya santai. "Huh! Baiklah! Ayo berangkat." Gue pun berjalan lagi lalu ia pun mengikuti gue dari belakang.

**(11:45. Aula sekolah.)**

Sudah 4 jam lebih, gue keliling-keliling nih sekolahan. Cuman buat nyari temen sekamar. Tadi gue udah sempet ngajak beberapa murid. Eh! Tapi semuanya selalu nolak dengan alasan.

"Gue kagak mau seasrama ama anak yang masih suka baca majalah Bobo."

"Ih! Mana mungkin gue mau seasrama ama anak yang sampai sekarang masih suka pake kolor Spongebob."

"Gue mau kok jadi temen sekamar elu. Kan kita sama-sama suka ngintipin emak-emak lagi mandi di kali." Yang ini gue tolak sendiri.

Kenapa sih! Chapter kedua dipublikasikan? Kenapa nggak chapter ke enam aja yang di publish terlebih dahulu?

"Eh… Ichigo san… Berhentilah meracau dan focus ke tugasmu?" Tanya Hanatarou tanpa dosa. "Berisik bongek! Ini namanya sudut pandang orang pertama,kagak pernah belajar PPKN yah?,lagian mereka semua kan udah tahu tentang rahasia gue,jadi mana ada yang mau gue ajak."

"Oh… Ayolah! Ichigo san… Kalau kau terus menolak! Maka nih episod enggak bakalan kelar-kelar." Ancamnya. "Sori… Tuh anceman udah mainstream."

Braak! Tiba-tiba tepat di depan gue jatuh seseorang berambut pirang dengan wajah berwarna ungu. Gue jadi bingung? Nih anak habis ditonjok ato habis cuci muka pake tinta pemilu?

"Ichigo san… Awas di sampingmu!" Teriak Hanatarou. Gue pun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah tubuh manusia menerjang ke arah gue. Gue pun melompat mundur untuk menghindari surprise attack tadi. Dan gue berhasil menghindar. Tepuk tangan dong!

"Hah! Jadi cuman begini aja kemampuanmu?" Gue pun menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Dan mata menangkap sebuah benda putih panjang sedang berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan yang berada di samping gue. Gue sempat berpikir itu pocong. Tapi gue buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu,mengingat pocong terlalu Mainstream.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya gue. Dia pun menyeringai,walaupun gue kagak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gelap, tapi gue bisa melihat sebuah cahaya dari dalam sana.

Setelah itu. Si makhluk putih tadi melangkah keluar. Gue kaget ketika melihat sosok orang itu sepenuhnya. Dia memiliki ukuran tubuh yang gak wajar,kurus kerempeng karena enggak pernah minum Pediasure tapi tinggi menjulang seperti kebeanyakan minum Bonetto+Hi-Lo.

"Apakah elu sejenis Titan?" Tanya gue. "Bukan bego! Elu kagak tahu siapa gue?" Ujarnya. "Tu… Tunggu dulu… Tinggi badan itu,wajah oval itu… Dan penutup mata itu… Kau…" "Heee! Akhirnya kau ingat juga." Ujarnya "Kau… Salah seorang suku kaki panjang!"Ujar gue sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

Hening… Lalu tiba-tiba… Bruakk! Ni orang berniat ngenendang kepala bagian kanan gue tapi gue dapat menahan serangannya dengan menggunakan lengan kanan gue.

"Elo pikir lawakan lu bagus apa?" Tanyanya sambil tetap menggangkat sebagaian kakinya. "Menyerang dengan kaki,memang gaya bertarung suku kaki panjang." Cerocos gue.

Dia pun menurunkan kakinya lalu ia menerjang ke arah gue sambil mengepalkan tangan kananya. "Hwoooo!" Ia berusaha menonjok gue,tapi gue berhasil menghindarinya. "Menyerang secara frontal ya? Benar-benar mirip Titan." Ujar gue. "Berhentilah menyebut ras dari anime lain." Sekali lagi ia berusaha menonjok gue,tapi kali ini gua juga berhasil menghindar.

"Berhentilah menghindar dan cepat serang gue." Dia mencoba memprovokasi gue. "Lalu… Apakah elu udah nyerang gue? Perasaan di beberapa dialog diatas elu sepertinya kagak berhasil nonjok gue yah?" Balas gue. "Jangan banyak omong lu!" Untuk kesekian kalinya.. Ia menerjang dan berusaha menonjok gue.

Gue pun bergeser sedikit ke kiri untuk menghindari seranganya,lalu guepun mencengkram tanganya yang masih terjulur dan menariknya,hal ini sontak membuatnya terdorong ke depan. Setelah jaraknya pas.. Gue pun menonjok wajah nih anak pake tangan kiri gue dan dengan segenap kekuatan gue. "Horyaaaa!" Teriak gue sambil menonjok nih anak. Diapun terpental beberapa cm.

"He… Hebat sekali! Kurosaki san dapat mengimbangi preman ini." Ujar Hanatarou yang masih berdiri di sana. "Cih! Ternyata elu lumayan juga." Ujar si kaki panjang ini sambil menyeka hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Cih! Gue pikir elu udah KO tadi. Kalau begini… Hoy! Hanatarou!" Panggil gue. "I.. Iya.. Ada apa Kurosaki san?" Tanyanya. "Ayo kita gunakan itu." Ujar gue sambil mengangkat tangan gue ke atas. "Gunakan apa yah?" Tanyanya lagi. "Double lariat." Jawab gue ringan. "Emang lu pikir kita combi A dan B apa?" Teriaknya.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau melawak di saat seperti ini? Duh! Hidung mancung gue." Tanpa gue sadari,nih titan kaki panjang udah berdiri lagi.

"Oe! Dari pertama dimulainya adegan action ini… Sepertinya elu belum ngenalin diri yah?" "Jadi elu beneran kagak kenal gue yah? Padahal kita pernah bertarung di manga Bleach vol. 33 dan kalau gak salah waktu itu covernya gue." Terangnya. "Bleach? Enggak pernah baca tuh!" "Elu kan tokoh utamanya,bongek!" Entah kenapa Hanatarou malah ikutan teriak-teriak bareng nih orang.

"Cih! Memang susah kalo ngomong ama serangga." Ucapnya. "Itu gaya bicara Yammy Riyolga!" Balas gue. "Oke! Gue ulang." "Cih! Memang susah kalo ngomong ama sampah." Ucapnya lagi. "Itu gaya bicara Ulquiorra Schiffer. Hah! Ternyata Titan benar-benar tidak memiliki akal yah!" Ujar gue.

"Berhenti memanggilku Titan!" Dia pun maju ke arah gue sambil menggarahkan sikut kirinya ke gue. "Gerakan lu kebaca tau!" Gue pun ikut maju sampai jarak sekita 25 Cm. Tiba-tiba ia merubah seranganya menjadi sapuan kanan dan secara reflek,gue ngelindungin kepala bagian kanan gue pake tangan kiri. _"Bisa gawat kalo sampe gue kena, bisa-bisa gue bakal keilangan keseimbangan."_ Batin gue. Tapi ketika pukulanya hampir menghantam tangan kiri gue. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan kirinya dan mengganti seranganya menjadi tendangan samping. "DUAKK!" Tendanganya tepat menghantam tangan gue,hal ini membuat gue bergeser ke kiri sedikit.

Ah! Nyeri banget rasanya tangan gue,sepertinya habis ini gue harus pijet deh! Tapi tiba-tiba! Kepala gue udah dicatok ama nih anak dengan menggunakan kedua tanganya. "Hadiah dariku! Knee uppercut!" Teriaknya sambil mengangkat lututnya hingga mengenai dagu gue. Gue pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kebelakang dan lebih parahnya! Gue nggak sengaja menggigit lidah gue sendiri.

"Bruuk!" Gue pun jatuh dengan eloknya. "Baiklah! Mari kita mulai perkenalanya! Nama gue Nnoitra Jiruga,murid kelas 10,julukan gue "The One Eye Blinded Man" keren kan?" Dia mulai membanggakan dirinya.

"Jadi elu bangga ama julukan tersebut? Hesssth! Aduh! Lidah gue." Gue pun bangkit lagi. "Jelas bangga dong! Kan julukan gue pake bahasa inggris,trus apa julukan lu? "Mikan"? Pfft! Bahasa mana tuh?" Ejeknya. "Israel! Yah Jepanglah bego! Gak pernah baca Fanfiction ya?" Teriak gue.

"Oh yah! Ngomong-ngomong! Kita kan sudah bertarung sampai menghabiskan 4 page yah? Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belon ada guru yang dateng dan ngelerai kita ya?" Tanya gue. "Kau benar juga! Tapi gak papa lah! Mari kita bertarung sepuasnya." Dia pun menerjang ke arah gue sekali lagi.

"Cih! Udahan yuk! Gue belon nonton episode terakhir Bajaj Bajuri nih!" Ujar gue sambil memegangi kepala bagian belakang gue. Lalu pertarungan babak ketiga pun dimulai.

"Horyaaa!" Dia memulai seranganya dengan tendangan dari "bawah ke atas." (Gue kagak tahu sebutanya apa~~Ichigo) untung gue dapat mengindarinya dan karena kaki sebelah kananya masih terangkat keatas.. Dengan begini! Gue dapat menghajar paha bagian dalamnya. Dan saat gue tepat berada di bawah kakinya. Tiba-tiba ia berteriak… "Hiiaaa! Guilotine drop." Dia pun menjatuhkan kakinya langsung ke gue dan tumitnya tepat mengenai bahu kiri gue "Aarrrgh!" Teriak gue,lalu gue pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Nnoitra dengan nada menyindir lalu dia mengangkat kakinya dari tubuh gue. "Apa kau mengasihani gue?" Tanya gue sambil mencoba bangkit "Mengasihani? Kalau gue punya itu.. Pasti udah gue makan buat lauk nasi!" Ucapnya. "Bukankah itu kalimat punya anime lain?" Tanya gue lagi. "Bagaimana elu bisa tahu?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Hei! Kalian yang ada di sana!" Teriak seorang guru yang entah dateng dari mana. "Kelihatanya pertarungan kita cukup sampai di sini wahai Kurosaki Ichigo." Diapun berbalik lalu melangkah pergi. "Bagaimana elu bisa tahu nama gue?" Tanya gue sambil memegangi lengan kiri gue. "Elu kan ngetop! Siapa coba yang kagak kenal elo? Dadah!" Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Buktinya… Ibu-ibu PKK sampe sekarang masih belon kenal gue tuh.. Ukh!" setelah mengatakan sebuah lawakan gue lalu jatuh pingsan.

**(15:53. Di dalem UKS)**

Gue membuka mata gue secara perlahan dan hal pertama yang gue lihat adalah sebuah plafon berwarna putih, dengan segera gue pun bangun tapi setelah itu gue merasa nyeri di bagian bahu kiri gue,bekas tendangan Nnoitra. Gue pun melihat tangan kiri gue yang sekarang ditutupi perban coklat. Tapi… Keteika gue lihat lebih dekat. Ternyata itu bukan perban coklat melainkan sebuah… Korset!

"Ahh! Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Ichigo san! Istirahatlah dan pikirkan beberapa joke yang bagus. Sudah terlalu banyak aksi di chapter ini." Ujar Hanatarou yang muncul entah darimana.

"Dimana gue?" " Di tempat yang sangat menyenyangkan tentunya. Coba tebak." Ujarnya. "Diskotek?" Jawab gue. "Bukan! Apa kau tidak lihat plafon putih itu? Atau obat-obatan yang berserakan di sebelahmu? Dan apakah kau tidak bisa mencium bau asap rokok ini? Sudah jelas kalo ini UKS kan!" Teriaknya. "bukankah hal-hal yang kau sebutkan tadi malah memperkuat kesan diskoteknya?" Tanya gue

"Ah! Kau akhirnya bangun yah! Kurosaki." Sapa seorang cewek jangkung berambut biru sambil tersenyum ke arah gue. "Anu… Anda siapa yah?" Tanya gue. "Ichigo san.. Dia adalah Isane Kotetsu. Murid kelas 11 dan sekarang menjabat sebagai penanggung jawab tertinggi Unit Kesehatan Siswa di sekolah ini." Jelas Hanatarou panjang lebar. "Lu tahu… Elu baru saja memakai ½ paragraph. Dan itu udah melebihi jatah ngomong gue di scene ini tahu! Elu paham efisiensi kata-kata nggak sih?" Tanya gue.

Gue pun melihat jam dinding yang sekarang sedang menunjuk pukul 14:55. Lalu gue melepas korset yang "gue sendiri kagak tahu apa fungsinya" itu dari lengan gue dan menaruhnya di dekat kasur. Setelah itu.. Gue pun turun dan berjalan ke arah mbak Isane. "Terima kasih yah mbak." Ujar gue sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang (katanya) bisa membuat Sam Brodyn pengen operasi kelamin lagi. "Yah! Sama-sama! Kapan-kapan dateng lagi yah! Ntar aku kasih permen cinta deh!" Ujarnya dengan nada ceria. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba gue merasa gerah.

"Oe! Hanatarou.. Ayo ikut gue!" Perintah gue sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Keluar ke mana?" Tanyanya. Gue pun berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Hanatarou. "Bukankah gue harus mencari temen sekamar?" Ujar gue sambil tersenyum. Nggak nyangka ternyata gue murah senyum juga yah?

**(16:58. Koridor sekolah)**

Gue sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahan sambil sesekali gue celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Anu… Ichigo san sebenarnya kita sedang mencari siapa sih? Perasaan dari tadi kit…" "Oee! Hanatarou!" Teriak gue. "Iya.. Iya.. Saya nggak bakalan Tanya-tanya lagi dah! Sumpah!" Ujarnya.

"Bukankah di page ke tiga.. Elu bilang kalau elu tahu tentang semua murid di sekolah ini kan? Tanya gue sambil memegangi kedua pundak Hanatarou. "I… Iya" "Lalu apa yang kau tahu tentang Nnoitra Jiruga?" Tanya gue lagi.

"_Emangnya elu baru ketemu pasangan maho yah?"_ Batin Hanata… Beraninya elu bicara begitu! Gue nggak lagi memegang kedua pundaknya tapi sekarang gue sedang mencekeknya. "Asal lu tahu aja yah! Gue kagak maho tahu! Beraninya elu bicara begitu di dalem kalbumu sendiri." Teriak gue. Dia lalu menurunkan tangan gue secara paksa.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kemampuan membaca pikiranmu benar mengerikan." Komentar Hanatarou sambil terbatuk-batuk dan entah mengapa saat Hanatarou batuk tadi. Sayup-sayup gue denger orang berteriak "Pak Haji! Batuk pak Haji?"

"Hei! Elu belon njawab pertanyaan gue tadi." Teriak gue sementara itu.. Hanatarou sedang membenarkan kerahnya lalu setelah itu dia menatap gue dengan pandangan yang serius. "Nnoitra Jiruga adala.." "Eh… Tunggu sebentar." Ujar gue. Lalu gue mengambil sebuah remote dari dalem saku gue.

"Kau memotong ucapanku hanya untuk adegan konyol ini? Sebenernya apa sih maumu?" Tanya Hanatarou. "Gue mau _mute _pembicaraan kita agar enggak di denger sama pembaca. Biar keren gitu." Jelas gue. "Kalo gitu… Gak usah pake remote tahu! Cukup bilang aja sama Authornya kalo adegan ini di lewati aja. Elu pernah main di fic lain kagak sih?" Amuknya. "Ayo! Cepet jelasinya nih fic udah telat update tahu!" Balas gue. "Hah! Baiklah…"

**(17:27. Atap sekolah Tri Koro Darmo)**

Kaok… Kaok… Terdengar suara burung yang sedang terbang membelakangi matahari terbenam. Ya iyalah! Kalo mereka terbang ke arah matahari apa ntar mata mereka nggak katarak coba? Oke! Kembali ke cerita

Sekarang gue berdiri di sini. Di atap SMA Tri Koro Darmo. Dan di sini gue melihat seorang suku kaki panjang sedang memandang matahari terbenam dengan tenangnya. Emang dia pengen matanya katarak apa?

"Sedang apa kau? Apakah kau sedang menikmati masa muda penuh semangat? Sampai-sampai ingin mengejar matahari,iya kan?" Tanya gue sambil bersandar di tiang pembatas yang berada tak jauh dari pintu.

"Apa yang elu inginkan.. Ichigo? Dan yang kau katakan tadi bukanya kata-kata milik anime lain?" Balasnya sambil tetap memandang matahari.

"Jadi… Elu nggak naik kelas ya?" Tanya gue lagi. "Semua berandalan juga pernah nggak naik kelas." Jawabnya. "Begitu ya? Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Kenpachi Zaraki?" Setelah gue ngomong begitu, ia langsung berbalik menghadap gue

"Maaf… Gue kagak ngerti apa yang lu katakan barusan. Bisakah elu menggunakan bahasa yang bisa gue mengerti? Misalnya… Bahasa pukulan." Ucapnya sambil berlari ke arah gue

"Bisakah kita menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara lain selain bertarung? Main WE mungkin." Usul gue. Dan dibales dengan pukulan,untung gue dapet menghindar dengan cara lompat ke belakang.

"Bisakah elu santai sedikit? Ini Fic humor,bukan film laga tauk?" Ujar gue. "Hah! Terserahlah! Mau ini fic humor ato fic romance, Gue gak peduli. Selama gue masih punya tangan dan kaki panjang gue. Gue bakal terus bertarung. Itulah motto gue" Jelasnya. "Jadi! Intinya! Elu ngaku kalo elu sebangsa suku kaki panjang gitu." Tanya gue

Hening… "Bener juga yah?" Ujar Nnoitra,sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Tapi gue kagak peduli. Ayo lanjutkan pertarunganya." Sekali lagi ia maju dan hendak memukul gue secara frontal.

"Hah! Tangan gue masih sakit nih." Ucap gue sambil memegangi bahu kanan gue lalu berlari menerjang Nnoitra.

"Heaaa!" Nnotra mencoba memukul kepala gue dari depan,tapi gue dapat menghindarinya dengan sedikit membungkuk. Lalu ketika tanganya masih terjulur.. Gue tonjok dia tepat di ulu hatinya. Lalu dia membalasnya dengan tendangan kiri yang tentunya dapat gue hindari.

Pertarungan masih berlanjut.. Tinju melawan tinju,tendangan melawan tendangan,kepala dengan kepala. Ini bukan lagi perkelahian antar anak SMA.. Melainkan pertarungan para ksatria yang saling mempertaruhkan harga dirinya. (Efek terlalu banyak nonton film laga)

"Hwaaaa!" gue bersiap meninju Nnoitra. "Sini kau! Ichigo!" Teriak Nnoitra yang juga mengepalkan tanganya. Duaak! Tinju kami saling beradu. Dan tiba-tiba gue teringat ucapanya Hanatarou.

_**(Plesbek dulu yok!)**_

**(16:58. Koridor sekolah)**

Gue di sini masih menunggu penjelasan Hanatarou. Oh iya! Ini adegan yang gue _mute _tadi. "Nnoitra Jiruga adalah salah satu wajah lama di sekolah ini. Dia tidak naik kelas di semester kemarin." Jelas Hanatarou. "Jadi… Sekarang harusnya dia kelas 11 ya?" Tanya gue dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hanatarou.

"Ngomong-ngomong! Apa yang membuat dia nggak naik kelas? Apa dia terlalu bodoh atau dia sudah mempunyai banyak alpha?" Tanya gue lagi. "Kelihatanya bukan itu masalahnya. Soalnya ia pernah menduduki peringkat ke 12 dalam ujian masuk sekolah." _"Apa ujianya seperti yang ada di chapter dua?"_ Tanya gue dalem hati. "Dan juga… Dia tergolong murid yang rajin. Dan menurut kabar ia tidak naik kelas karena keinginanya sendiri." Jelas Hanatarou.

"Kenapa orang tolol seperti dia mau-maunya melakukan hal tolol seperti itu?" Gue bertanya-tanya. "Ya… Mana saya tahu? Saya kan bukan orang tolol. Dan kalau nggak salah.. Semuanya berhubungan dengan Kenpachi Zaraki sensei." Jelasnya lagi.

"Eh… Hanatarou." Panggil gue. "Ada apa Ichigo san?" Tanyanya. "Bisakah.. Kau tidak menggunakan embel-embel san,kun,chan atau sensei? Nih fic settingnya di Indonesia tahu!" "Biarin… Kenapa di fic lain boleh sementara di Fic ini nggak boleh? Bukanya ini menyalahi HAK~B (Hak Asasi Karakter Bleach)?" cerocosnya. "Udah! Pindah fic sana! Gue mau nyari Nnoitra dulu. Dah!" Gue pun berlari meninggalkan Hanatarou.

_**(Plesbeknya dah celecai. Dateng lagi yah! )**_

**(17:27. Masih di atap sekolah) **

Gue dan Nnoitra masih beradu pukulan. Seolah-olah waktu gak berjalan di sini. (Ya iyalah! Elu tadi kan plesbek) Lalu gue melepaskan tangan gue yang tadi beradu sama tanganya Nnoitra.

"Hwaaa!" Sekali lagi.. Nnoitra melancarkan pukulan _straight kiri* _yang hampir mengenai kepala gue. "Kenapa Ichigo? Apa lenganmu terasa sakit?" Tanyanya. "Kalo begitu.. ayo ke sini! Akan aku patahkan tangan mungilmu itu." Dia pun mengangkat kaki kananya tinggi-tinggi,dia berniat melakukan tendangan cangkul lagi. Tapi kali ini gue udah siap!.

Sebelum dia sempat melakukan "karoten…" apalah gitu! Gue langsung menerjang ke bawah kaki kananya yang masih terangkat tadi. Dia pun kaget dan langsung menurunkan kakinya walaupun belum mencapai ketinggian maksimal. Tapi semua itu sia-sia! Karena gue udah berhasil menangkap paha bagian dalamnya.

"Tendangan cangkul adalah teknik yang sangat berbahaya karena bisa mematahkan lengan lawanya. Tapi… Jika paha bagian dalam si penendang udah berhasil di tahan… Maka teknik ini akan sia-sia." Ujar gue,lalu gue meninju paha bagian dalam Nnoitra dengan kekuatan penuh dan hal ini berhasil membuatnya jatuh ke belakang.

"elu kagak naik kelas karena kenginan elu sendiri kan? Lalu apa hubunganya dengan pak guru Zaraki?" Tanya gue.

"Kenpachi Zaraki adalah salah satu guru olahraga di sekolah ini. Beliau di kenal karena pelajaranya yang extreme,kelasku adalah salah satu kelas yang di ajarnya. Dan gue eh! Maksudnya seluruh kelas gue, nggak ada yang berhasil lolos testnya. Karena gue orangnya nggak mau kalah. Makanya cuman gue aja yang selalu mengikuti pelajaranya Pak guru Zaraki. Walaupun cuman gue aja yang selalu mengikuti pelajaranya. Gue tak pernah lolos testnya bahkan sampai kenaikan kelas. Dan karena Pak Zaraki cuman mengajar kelas 10 saja,makanya gue bersumpah nggak bakalan naik kelas sampai gue berhasil lolos testnya Pak Zaraki" Terangnya sambil tetap tiduran di lantai.

"Dan setiap gue menceritakan hal ini kepada setiap orang,mereka malah menertawaiku dan menyebutnya sebuah mimpi bodoh. Ichigo… Apa elu juga menganggap mimpi gue adalah sebuah kebodohan?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya! Gue juga sependapat dengan mereka. Mimpi mu benar-benar bodoh." Ujar gue dan gue dapat melihat perubahan expresi Nnoitra. Lalu gue melihat ke arah matahari terbenam. "Tapi mimpiku jauh lebih bodoh daripada mimpimu." Lanjut gue.

"Nnoitra Jiruga! Bergabunglah denganku dan mari kita wujudkan impian bodoh kita bersama!" Ajak gue. "He… Asramamu nomer berapa?" Tanyanya. "518, elu boleh lihat-lihat dulu. Eh! Ngomong-ngomong.. Sekarang jam berapa ya?" "17:28" "Gawat! Gue lupa beli kolak. Gue tinggal beli kolak dulu ya!" Gue pun meninggalkan Nnoitra yang masih terkapar. "Menarik.."

**(17:35. Depan asrama gue)**

Hah! Setelah melewati hari yang penuh aksi,akhirnya gue bisa balik ke asrama tersayang gue. Gue pun berjalan menuju pintu asrama gue sambil menenteng kresek yang tentu saja isinya kolak.

Tapi ada keanehan ketika gue mau membuka pintu kamar gue. Gue bisa mendengar suara suatu film dari kamar gue,padahal seharusnya tuh TV udah mati sebelum gue pergi beli kolak.

Akhirnya gue membuka tuh pintu dan alangkah kagetnya gue ketika melihat Nnoitra sedang duduk santai di sofa gue sambil nonton TV gue dan makan kacang Mayasi gue.

"Nnoitra! Apa yang elo lakuin di sini?" Tanya gue. "Oh! Yo Ichigo… Ruanganmu ternyata luas juga yah? Bagus lagi." Ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah gue.

"Bagaimana elu bisa masuk kesini? Kan tadi pintunya udah gue kunci. Apa jangan-jangan elu punya kemampuan menembus benda ya?" Tanya gue lagi. "Jangan konyol. Aku tadi bilang ke bu guru Soi fon kalo aku mau pindah ke asrama ini. Lalu gue di kasih kunci cadanganya kamar ini deh." Jelasnya sambil menunjukan sebuah kunci.

"Hah… ya udahlah gue mau ngambil mangkok dulu." Gue pun berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi setibanya di dapur.. Gue langsung melotot ketika melihat tembok dapur gue berlumuran sesuatu berwarna merah.

"Nnoitra! Elu habis ngebunuh orang ya?" Tanya gue. "Kagak kok! Tadi gue cuman mau bikin jus tomat,eh tapi ketika gue mau nyalain blender. Eh semuanya muncrat kemana-mana." "Tutup blendernya dulu sebelum nyalain blendernya bego!" Teriak gue.

Tiba-tiba kaki gue terasa basah. Gue pun menenggok ke bawah, gue kaget ketika gue tahu yang gue injek ini adalah air sabun. "Oh ya Ichigo.. Tadi gue ngidupin mesin cuci tolong lu mati'in gih! Gue lupa udah masang timer ato belon,tapi kayaknya udah deh." Perintahnya. "Udah palalu Oval?" Teriak gue sambil berlari. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Tadi gue juga nanak nasi,tolong lu lihat udah mateng ato belon." "Oe! Cepet mati'in TV nya sebelum.." Jleg! Tiba-tiba mati lampu. "Lampunya mati." "Oe! Ichigo lu ngapain lampunya?" Nnoitra bertanya "_Watt_nya gak kuat tahu! Hah! Kapan sih ni Author hiatus?"

Bersambung….

Catatan penulis:

**Sambutan: **Akhirnya saya bisa kembali menulis kembali. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya mempublish cerita ini,hal ini dikarenakan saya harus ikut pondok romadhon di salah satu ponpes selama 1 minggu dan baru kembali selama beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Tentang fic ini: **"lalu elu kemana aja?" Mungkin hal ini yang ingin anda tanyakan. Dan jawabanya….. Karena saya lagi males. Mungkin ada dari kalian yang merasa kalo nih chapter agak garing. Sebenernya setelah keluar ponpes saya tiba-tiba kehilangan _sense of humor _saya dan lebih parahnya _sense of action _milik saya tiba-tiba menggila. Oh iya! Chapter ini adalah Arc baru

**Kesan dan pesan:** Dan untuk menebus keterlambatan saya. Maka dari itu nih chapter saya perpanjang bahkan sampai tembus 4000 word. Saya harap mata anda nggak beler setelah membaca chapter ini.

**Penutup:** Bingung mau ngomong apa? Yang penting… Terima kasih telah membaca. (Untuk mbak HCR. Di tunggu aja. Nih fic bakalan ane kelarin deh) Akhir kata….

**Salam Damai Semuanya…**

Kenji Akazuka~~


	4. 1st test b

Semua orang itu jahat. Karena berhalusinasi bahwa dirinya benar,mereka berhalusinasi bahwa orang selain mereka lebih jahat dari diri mereka sendiri. Eh! Ngomong-ngomong… Kenapa gue tiba-tiba ada di sini?

(Kaname Tousen)

**Peringatan**:AU,OOC,Cerita dimulai dari sudut pandang tokoh utama,

Miss typo, Humor agak jorok. Dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan saya.

**Disclaimer**:Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Third class B: Minim aksi juga nggak baik!

**(07.30. Asrama gue ama Nnoitra)**

Sekarang adalah hari minggu dan gue libur hari ini. Yah! Walaupun hari ini nggak hari minggu gue tetep libur kok! Hal ini di sebabkan semua siswa di beri jatah liburan seminggu lebih lama untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah.

Dan saat ini gue berniat jogging untuk tetap menjaga tubuh proposional gue. Terima kasih Tite Kubo. Kau telah memberi gue tubuh yang bagus nggak kayak Nnoitra yang kerempeng.

"Hei! Lu ngapain nyebut-nyebut gue segala?" Nnoitra bertanya. "Kagak kok. Udah! Lu masak aja sana! Gue mau jogging dulu." Oh yah! Gue dan Nnoitra udah menyepakati perjanjian untuk mengurus asrama ini. Baik itu masak,bersih-bersih,ngebersihin jamban sampai nyanyi'in lagu nina bobo buat gue. Eh! Yang terakhir tadi anggap aja miss typo. Begini jadwalnya:

Minggu pertama : Nnoitra

Minggu kedua : Jiruga

Minggu ketiga : Nnoitra Jiruga

Minggu ke empat: Gue (Yang ini tergantung yang baca. Kalau yang baca gue ya ini giliran gue tapi kalo yang baca tuh tulisan ternyata Nnoitra ya ini masih jatahnya)

Jadwal ini terpasang di seluruh asrama ini dan telah di tanda tangani oleh bapak Prabowo Sugianto.

Ya udah! Gue mau lari pagi dulu.

"Nnoitra! Gue berangkat." Gue pun berjalan menuju pintu utama kamar gue.

Ketika gue membuka tuh pintu,gue kaget karena ada seseorang dengan tampang menyedihkan berdiri di sana. "Pa. Pagi Ichigo san." Sapanya. "Oe Nnoitra! Lu punya uang receh kagak? Ada pengemis nih!" Teriak gue. "Udah! Lu tendang aja bokongnya ." Teriak Nnoitra dari arah dapur.

"Ichigo san,kau lupa sama aku yah? Padahal kan cuman jarak 1 chapter aja." Ujar si pria menyedihkan ini. "Ehm! Ah! Gue inget sekarang. Elu anak yang kemarin ngatain gue spesalis nye_stalker_in emak-emak kan? Sini gue bikep lu." Ujar gue. "Haha! Lawakanmu nggak lucu Ichigo san. Gue ini Hanatarou! Lu inget kagak sih?" Teriak ni anak yang ternyata Hanatarou.

"Ada apaan sampe-sampe elu dateng ke asrama gue?" Tanya gue to the point. "Elo.. Ehm! Maksud gue.. Ehm! Maksud saya, anda lupa yah sama misi anda?" Tanyanya. "Yang mana?" Tanya gue balik. "Yang rewardnya 600 gold ama 350 xp itu lho!" Jawabnya.

"Oh! Yang itu. Kan gue udah dapet temen sekamar." Ujar gue. "Tapi kau di wajibkan mencari 5 temen sekamar dan kau baru dapat satu." Jelas Hanatarou.

"Hah! Gak boleh kurang ya?" gue mencoba menawar. "Gak bisa. Emang dari sononya gitu. Kalau kurang kan saya yang rugi dek." Jelas Hanatarou dengan logat pedagang Madura.

"Ya udah! Gue berangkat nyari temen sekamar dulu oke." Ujar gue. "Eh! Kalo mau saya siap menemani anda." Tawar Hanatarou. "Kagak! Terakhir kali gue ngajak elo,kan gue pulang-pulang babak belur. Jadi sekarang gue kagak mau ngambil risiko." Tolak gue. "Tapi kan itu bukan salah saya. Bahkan waktu itu saya cuman dapat jatah dialog yang nggak panjang-panjang amat." Sanggahnya. "Elo kan cuman figuran. Sadar diri mas!" amuk gue. "Tapi kan anda nggak mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini dengan baik."

Bener juga apa yang di katakan Hanatarou. Gue kan nggak kenal baik tempat ini,ntar bisa-bisa gue nyasar ke ruang yang aneh-aneh lagi. Oh iya! Gue kan punya Titan peliharaan.

"Yang elo maksud titan peliharaan itu gue kan? Sini gue tonjok lo." Teriak Nnoitra dari arah dapur. "Itu tadi gue lagi monolog jadi Elo harus pura-pura kagak denger bego! Lu pernah main di Fic lain kagak sih?" Tanya gue. "Kagak… Gue kan Chara yang kurang diminati,beda ama elu yang hampir ada di setiap Fanfic bleach." Gerutu Nnoitra sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sepertinya masakanya udah selesai.

"Daripada elo galau nggak jelas kayak gitu mending elo ikut gue nyari temen sekamar,elo tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini kan?" Ajak gue. "Emang titan bisa galau?" Tanya hanatarou yang langsung dihadiahi "Guilotine drop" oleh Nnoitra.

"Boleh aja. Tapi gue kagak tahu tentang semua murid baru disini,gue cuman tahu tentang murid-murid lama di sini. Gimana? Mau?" Ujar Nnoitra dengan nada yang seperti seorang sales premi asuransi.

"Gue emang mau nyari senior. Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat. Udah 4 page tapi kita belon ganti setting nih." Gue pun berjalan keluar kamar di'ikuti Nnoitra. "A.. Anu Ichigo san." Panggil Hanatarou yang sepertinya udah siuman. "Pa'an?" Tanya gue. "Kali ini tolong carilah seorang manusia oke." Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan jangan Tanya apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

**(09.46. Aula sekolah)**

Setelah mengantar Hanatarou ke UKS gue ama Nnoitra langsung meluncur ke aula sekolah. bukan berarti gue ama Nnoitra ke sini naik seluncuran,itu tadi cuman kiasan.

Di tempat ini banyak sekali murid yang berkumpul. Ada yang lagi _cipokan,_maen Yu-gi-oh,numpang ngenet pake wifi gratis bahkan ada yang lagi nyapu-nyapu lantai. Ah! Maaf . yang lagi nyapu tadi ternyata tukang kebun sekolahan.

"Oe Ichigo! Daripada elo ngomong nggak jelas kaya gitu,mending sekarang elu cari temen sekamar gih." Perintah Nnoitra. "Ini juga lagi nyari bego! Dan gue tadi lagi monolog,bukan ngomong nggak jelas bego! Elu pernah nonton Malam Minggu Miko kagak sih?" Cerocos gue.

"Bantuin gue milih senior yang cocok jadi temen sekamar gih!?" Perintah gue kepada Nnoitra. "Ah! Oke! Tuh anak kelihatanya cocok deh." Nnoitra menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang lagi mantengin Hp Experia tab miliknya.

"Kenapa lu rasa dia cocok jadi temen sekamar kita?" Tanya gue. "Soalnya dia kan pasangan maho mu."Jawab Nnoitra ringan. "Hei! Hei! Tuduhan keji macam apa itu?" "Itu bukan tuduhan tapi fakta." Ujar Nnoitra sambil ngupil.

"Apa buktinya?" Tanya gue. " Kan di Ffn banyak fic dengan pair GrimmIchi lalu pernah gue jumpai sebuah avatar di Ffn yang gambarnya elu ama tu bocah biru lagi _Cipokan _dan dibawahnya ada tulisan 6x15. Bukankah itu cukup sebagai bukti?" Nnoitra balik bertanya.

"Gue kagak maho! Kan di chapter 2 udah gue jelasin kalo gue suka ama cewek-cewek ber_boob's_ besar dan berbodi kece kayak Rias Gremory. Jadi mana mungkin gue maho." Teriak gue.

"Itu kan kata elo,siapa tahu ni Author punya hasrat tentang Yaoi? Lalu ngebuat ni fic jadi Boy x Boy dan tokoh utamanya elo ama Grimmjow. Kan bisa jadi." "BLETAAK!" Tiba-tiba sebuah bakiak menghantam kepala oval Nnoitra sesaat setelah dia menyelesaikan ucapanya.

"Siapa itu? Keluar lo! Gue tendang _anu_ lu nanti." Ancam Nnoitra. Gue pun mengambil bakiak tadi dan mendapati ada sebuah kertas tertancap di sana. "Oe! Nnot! Ada tulisan nih! Gue bacaiin yah." Gue pun membaca tuh tulisan yang bunyinya….

Saya kagak punya hasrat maho bongek! Kalo gue maho! Ngapain gue nyimpen bokep Boy x Girl yang ukuranya sampe 1½ GB di flashdisk gue? Ups! Keceplosan….. Akhir kata…

Salam damai semuanya..

~~~Tuhan tahu siapa saya~~~

"Oe Nnot! Kira-kira yang ngirim tulisan ini siapa ya?" Tanya gue. "Yah mana gue tahu! Kan gue bukan tuhan." Balasnya ketus. "Dia beneran punya bokep yang ukuranya 1½ Gb kagak yah? Kapan-kapan minta ah!" Tanya gue lagi. "Kan udah dibilangin gue bukan tuhan." Balasnya lagi.

"Udah! Kalo lu nggak mau ngajak Grimmjow.. Gimana kalo elu ngajak dia aja." Kali ini Nnoitra menunjuk seorang pemuda berkaca mata yang sedang menatap layar tabletnya dalam hening.

"Siapa dia? Dan awas kalo elu bilang dia juga salah satu pasangan maho gue di Ffn." Ancam gue. "Dia adalah Uryu Ishida anak orang tajir dan juga seorang artis." Jelas Nnoitra ke gue.

"Hah artis? Emang film/sinetron apa yang ia bintangi?" "Masa elu kagak tahu? Dia kan terkenal. Bahkan! Menurut kabar dia pernah di culik alien cuman gara-gara tuh alien mau minta tanda tanganya. Hebat kagak?" Jelasnya lagi. "Itu bukan karena dianya yang hebat. Cuman alienya aja yang kurang kerjaan. Emang dia main di sinetron mana sih?" ujar gue.

"Lu pernah nonton MNC TV kagak?" "Pernah." "Elu tahu sinetron SuperHeru kagak? Nah! Dia tuh yang jadi tokoh utamanya." Jelas Nnoitra. "Maksud lo dia meranin orang bego di sebuah sinetron bego yang efek komputernya kelihatan banget itu?" Tanya gue. "Iya dia maen disana. Dan lebih hebatnya! Dia adalah pelanggan setia warung ketoprak nyokap gue" Nnoitra mengacungkan jempolnya. "Dan elu bangga? Eh tunggu dulu… Sepertinya gue pernah ndenger humor ini di sebuah fanfic deh!" ujar gue.

"Ah! Cuman perasaan lu aja kali! Trus elu mau ngajak dia kagak?" Nnoitra bertanya. "Kagak ah! Gue kagak mau sekamar ama orang bego terlebih lagi ia masih punya kontrak dengan fic lain." Balas gue sambil berbalik badan. Dan setelah gue berbalik… Mata gue mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Oe Nnot! Lu tahu siapa dia kagak?"Tanya gue sambil menunjuk pemuda tadi. "Gue tahu kok! Dia adalah Coyote Strrak. Dulu dia temen sekelas gue dan nomer absenya 1." Jelas Nnoitra. "Cuman itu aja yang elu tahu?" "Emang gue harus tahu apa lagi? Ukuran Celana dalamnya gitu? Sorry bro! gue bukan maho." Balasnya. "Kenapa elu tiba-tiba mbahas Maho?" Tanya gue.

Ketika gue lagi adu argumen ama Nnoitra,tuh bocah ternyata udah pergi. "Oe Nnot! Dia ilang nih.." Gue udah mulai takut. "Yah… Tinggal lu cari!" Balasnya ringan.

"Yo! Ichigo san!" Sapa seseorang yang berwajah menyedihkan yang sebut saja namanya Hanatarou. "Oe! Tadi lu lihat pemuda berambut coklat,bermata sayu lewat sini kagak?" Tanya gue sambil memegang kedua bahu Hanatarou.

"Maksudmu Strrak san? Dia tadi berjalan menuju Ruang klub B&B." Jawab Hanatarou. "Di mana ruang klub B&B itu?" Tanya gue. "Mudah saja. Dari sini kau harus jalan berjalan ke barat sebanyak 47 langkah lalu melompatlah sebanyak 31 kali ke arah selatan dan bergulinglah sebanyak 27 kali ke arah utara lalu ngesotlah sampai kau menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan B&B di atasnya." Hanatarou jelas-jelas mau ngejebak gue. "Anterin gue." Ujar gue sambil mengepalkan tangan. "I.. Iya." Jawabnya terbata-bata. 'Oe Nnot! Ayo berang…" Gue kagak nerusin omongan gue karena orang yang gue ajak omong ilang tak berbekas.

Lalu gue melihat ke tempat dimana Nnoitra berpijak beberapa menit yang lalu dan gue melihat sebuah memo tergeletak di sana. Gue pungut tu memo dan membacanya. Begini tulisanya.

Pergi untuk mengahadiri acara klub.

Salam sayang

~~ Nnoitra jiruga~~

"Sialan lu wahai Titan kaki panjang! Beraninya kau meninggalkan gue dalam misi pencarian ini sendirian. Ku kutuk kau!" Umpat gue sambil menggenggam memo itu keras-keras. "Eh… Jadi berangkat nggak?"

**(10:00. Depan ruang klub B&B)**

Gue sekarang sedang berdiri di depan ruang klub B&B. "Eh.. Han.. Sebenernya apa sih tujuan klub ini?" Tanya gue ke Hanatarou. "Saya kagak tahu. Tapi yang jelas ini bukan klub yang ngebahas kenaikan harga bawang deh." Haha! Lawakanmu nggak lucu tahu.

"Oke gue akan masuk dan elu tunggu aja di sini. Dan kalo gue nggak kembali dalam waktu 1½ jam itu berarti gue ketiduran di dalem sana. Baiklah! Gue masuk dulu,doa'in gue oke." Gue pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan misterius itu.

"Bodo amat." Ujar Hanatarou sambil melangkah pergi.

**(10:00. Di dalam ruang klub B&B)**

Gue akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang klub yang namanya mirip ama parfum anak-anak yang nggak laku pada jaman si author lagi krismon. Oke! Kembali ke cerita.

Ruangan ini di dominasi oleh warna pink dan memiliki 4 rak yang isinya sepertinya berbagai macam boneka Barbie,membuat gue bertanya-tanya "sebenernya ini ruang apaan?"

Gue pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain… Bermain… Bagaimana kalian menyebut permainan yang dimainkan oleh 1 orang anak perempuan yang tujuanya untuk menyuapkan sebuah cangkir kosong ke mulut bonekanya? Seingat gue kata pertamanya pesta. Pesta ganja? Bukan bukan yang itu,pesta miras? Kurang cocok,pesta sex? Hampir, bagaimana dengan pesta teh? Ah! Itu jawabanya. Terimakasih telah membantu.. Siapapun dirimu. Oke! Mari kita ulang dialognya.

Gue pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain pesta teh-pesta teh'an di pinggir ruangan. Gue pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Adek! Adek ngapain di sini? Adek kesasar ya?" Tanya gue baek-baek. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaan gue nggak enak. Setelah itu si anak perempuan ini memecahkan gelas plastic yang tadi di pegangnya lalu dia berbalik ke arah gue. Dan begonya! Gue baru sadar kalo ni anak ternyata adalah bu guru Soi fon.

"Saya bukan anak kesasar apalagi adek anda!" Ujar bu guru Soi fon dengan tampang horror. "Ampun bu guru! Saya kagak tahu itu anda! Kalau saya tahu itu anda.. Pasti saya kagak berani ngomong begitu! Tolong bu guru! Jangan ambil keperjakaan saya." Rengek gue sambil sujud-sujud di depanya. Setelah itu kepala gue di jitak dengan tenaga yang cukup besar. "Siapa yang mau ngambil keperjakaan lu bongek!" dan sepertinya gue tahu siapa pelakunya.

Setelah berakhirnya adegan "Ampun Bundo!" di atas. Sekarang gue lagi menunggu pencerahan dari Dark flame master eh! Maksud gue bu guru soi fon.

"Bu guru! Sebenernya ini klub apaan?" Gue memulai pembicaraan. "Ini adalah klub dimana para pecinta Barbie berkumpul. Kenapa? Kau mau bergabung?" Tanyanya balik. "Jadi Salah satu huruf B di nama klub berarti Barbie ya? Lalu apa singkatan huruf B yang satu lagi." Tanya gue lagi. "Bawang." Jawab Bu guru Soi fon. "Apa? Bawang? Apa hubunganya Bawang sama Barbie?" "Kagak ada sih! Tapi kami selalu ngebahas masalah kenaikan Bawang waktu lagi maen pesta teh-pesta teh'an." Kampret! Tebakan Hanatarou bener.

"Oh ya bu guru! Apa tadi anda melihat seorang pemuda bermata sayu memasuki ruangan ini?" Tanya gue kepada bu guru Soi fon. "Maksudmu Strrak? Dia ada di pojok ruangan ini. Telusurilah aja rak nomer 4 nanti kau akan menemunkanya."Jelas bu guru Soi fon. "A… Apa dia juga anggota klub ini?" Tanya gue dan kalo Bu guru Soi fon bilang "iya" maka ia bakalan gue coret dari "daftar calon teman sekamar gue". "Tidak! Dia bukan anggota klub ini,tapi ia selalu datang ke ruang ini jika dia punya waktu luang. Entah apa yang selalu dia lakukan di belakang sana mungkin saja sekarang dia sedang beronani di sana." Setelah mendengar penjelasan Bu guru tadi gue sekarang mulai meragukan nilai moral seluruh guru di SMA ini.

"Terimakasih atas infonya,saya permisi dulu." Gue pun bangkit lalu berjalan menyusuri rak no 4 itu dengan perlahan. Dari sini gue dapat seseorang berpakaian putih sedang menatap layar laptopnya. Tolong! Jangan berpikir yang gue lihat tadi adalah kuntilanak yang lagi update status oke!.

"Hei kau! Senior yang membawa laptop Toserba!" panggil gue namun dia tidak menggubris. "Apakah kau begitu sombong sampai-sampai kau tidak mau menyapa adik kelasmu yang imut-imut ini." Gue mencoba memprovokasi. "Hah! Gue kagak percaya kalo gue punya adik kelas yang kagak bisa baca merk laptop gue." Sindirnya. "Bukanka di belakang laptop lu tertulis Toserba?" "Yang bener Toshiba bego."

"Oke! Oke! Terserah lu aja. Ngomong-ngomong elu lagi ngapain?." Tanya gue sambil sandaran di rak. "Nulis Fic." Jawabnya ringan,tunggu.. tadi dia bilang apa? "Bikin fic!? Tidakah lo tahu jika itu merusak keseimbangan di dunia Ffn?" jelas gue. "Coba lihat di fandom tetangga. Bukankah banyak fic dengan ide tokoh utamanya adalah seorang author di ffn bukan? Lalu pertanyaan gue "kenapa di fandom ini nggak boleh?" Sial! Gue ke skak.

Setelah mendengar jawaban sombong ni senior satu,gue lalu mengambil hp Samsung galaxy old kesayangan gue dan membuka google chrome. "Sudikah kau memberitahu gue apa nama samara lo di ffn?" Tanya gue. "Coba ketik "Pantera Strrak"." Jawabnya. "Apa? Pantera? Bukankah nama itu berlainan jenis dengan nama aslimu." Komentar gue. "Udah! Buka aja."

Gue pun mencari "Pantera Strrak" Di chrome dan setelah menunggu beberapa saat gue pun mencari profil ni senior di hasil pencarian dan akhirnya ketemu tanpa banyak omong gue pun menekan tuh halaman. Lalu munculah sebuah profile seorang author fanfiction. Gue bacain ya.

"This author has written 17 stories for bleach,naruto,D-grayman,kurohitsuji,gundam00,ichig o 100%,detective conan/case closed... Nggak gue sangka elo berkhianat." Kecam gue. "Udah… Baca aja lanjutanya." Setelah itu gue ganti membaca profilnya. Gue bacain ya.

"Yo… Gue Strrak dan silahkan baca cerita gue…. Udah gitu aja!? Singkat banget." Komentar gue. "Suka-suka gue dong." Jawabnya sambil tetap memandang laptopnya. Cih! Emang ada ya? Seorang author ffn yang secuek ini? Sebuah flame pasti tidak berarti di depanya.

Gue lalu mulai mencari tahu siapa author favoritnya. "Oh! Dia punya dua ya baik." Ujar gue. Tapi gue kaget karena author favoritnya adalah Kenji Akazuka ama Kenji Akatsuka. "Elu ngefav author cerita ini? Elu ngefav author yang menurut gue nggak berbakat? Elu ngefav author yang sering telat update? Elu ngefav author yang bahkan lupa sandi emailnya sendiri!?" Gue membrondong Strrak dengan pertanyaan yang pastinya… Menohok hati Author cerita ini. "Ntar kalo gue ngefav "Hikary Cresenty Ravenia" gue lu bilang pengkhianat. Ngomong-ngomong… Ejaan namanya tadi udah bener ya?" Tanyanya yang sekali lagi membuat gue ke skak.

"Oke.. Oke.. Terserah lu aja.. Ngomong-ngomong… Tujuan gue ke sini adalah…." "Buat ngajak gue jadi temen sekamar lo kan?" belon… Sempet gue nerusin omongan gue eh! Udah di srobot duluan ama ni senior. "Bener! Eh! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa elo bisa tahu?" Tanya gue. "Feeling alam." Jawabnya ringan dan hal ini cukup membuat gue kesel.

"Jadi… Gimana elo mau kagak?" Tanya gue dan perlu anda ketahui.. Jika ni anak mengajukan syarat kalo mau jadi temen sekamar gue, gue udah siap. "Oke! Ayo kita lihat-lihat kamar lo." Ujarnya sambil berdiri dan bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Eh… Gitu aja? Langsung lihat-lihat kamar?" Tanya gue. "Emangnya elo mau gimana? Ritual lari-lari ngelilingin lapangan 7 kali dulu apa?" Dia balik bertanya. "Bukan bego! Maksud gue tuh kayak syarat gitu! Syarat!." "Emangnya lo mau syarat apaan?" "Itu harusnya pertanyaan gue dodol! Elu baca chapter ke tiga cerita ini kagak? Kalo lu baca berarti elu tahu kalo sebelum Nnoitra mau jadi temen sekamar gue,gue harus berantem ama dia dulu. Nah itu yang gue maksud syarat."Jelas gue panjang lebar. "Jadi elo minta gue buat berantem ama elo gitu?" "Ya enggak begitu juga.. Ah! Udah lo langsung lihat-lihat kamar aja. Puyeng gue ngomong ama elo"

Setelah itu gue pun pergi menuju pintu keluar ruangan ini. "Udah mau pulang?" Tanya bu guru Soi fon yang masih sendirian main boneka Barbienya. "Iya nih… Emang ibu nggak bosen apa di sini sendirian?" gue mencoba berbasa-basi. "Nggak tuh! Selama ada Barbie saya nggak bakalan pernah bosen." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum dan jujur gue akuin kalo dia manis banget kalo lagi tersenyum. Ah! Gue jadi kangen adik gue. "Wah.. ibu manis banget kalo lagi tersenyum.. Kayak anak kecil yang masih polos aja." Tapi setelah memujinya tiba-tiba perut gue terhantam sesuatu yang keras banget hingga membuat gue tersungkur. "Jaga bicaramu ya?" ternyata gue tadi di tonjok ama bu guru Soi fon. Sial! Gue tarik ucapan gue. Nih guru tuh kagak ada manis-manisnya. "gue nggak nyangka kalo elo berani ngehina nih guru." Ujar Strrak sambil jongkok di depan gue.

"Bu guru! Saya udah datang nih.. saya masuk ya!." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang amat sangat familiar di telinga gue. Ah! Tapi kayaknya bukan deh! Mana mungkin seorang preman mau-maunya gabung ama klub nista ini? "Iya.. Masuk aja." Balas bu guru Soi fon. Pintu itupun terbuka secara perlahan dan saat pintunya terbuka sempurna gue pun mengutuk tebakan gue tadi. Ternyata benar! Anak ceria tadi adalah.. Nnoitra Jiruga.

"Bu guru.. Nih pesenan ibu." Ujarnya lalu kemudian dia memandang gue yang lagi mencoba berdiri dengan pandangan kaget. "Ichigo? Apa yang elo lakuin di sini." Tanyanya. "Seharusnya itu kalimat gue dodol. Jadi elo member klub ini yah? Strrak! Bantuin gue berdiri napa." "Eng… Enggak kok! Gu.. Gue cuman ngan.. Nganterin pesenan Bu guru aja kok sumpah." Nnoitra mulai kelabakan. "Beneran nih?" Tanya gue lagi. "Eh… Ekh…. Dasar Ichigo Bodoh!" setelah itu Nnoitra langsung berlari ke luar.

"Wah! Kau melukai hatinya tuh." Ucap Strrak. |"Omongan lo sebagai senior kotor banget ya? Udah! Ayo… Elu jadi lihat-lihat kamar kagak?" Ajak gue.

**(12:30. Lorong sekolahan)**

Saat ini gue ama Strrak lagi berjalan menuju asrama gue yang ternyata lumayan jauh dari ruang ini. "Aduh! Gue lupa naruh earphone gue di sana. Sebentar.. Gue ambil dulu." Ujarnya. "Ya udah deh! Sini gue temenin." Lalu gue ama Strrak berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria jangkung sedang mengendap-ngendap ke dalam ruang tadi.

"Hei Nnot! Apa yang elo lakuin?" Teriak gue yang membuat Nnoitra kaget. "E.. Eh enggak kok… Contact lens gue ketinggalan tadi. Ini.. mau gue ambil." Jawabnya lalu dia masuk ke ruangan itu. "Strrak.. Elo bisa ngambil tuh earphone sendirian? Gue kagak mau lihat kelakuan aneh tuh anak lagi." Jelas gue. "Kapan-kapan aja deh gue ngambilnya." Lalu gue pun meneruskan perjalanan.

**(12:36. Depan asrama gue)**

Gue ama Strrak udah sampe di depan asrama gue. Akhirnya tugas dari… "Boleh masuk?" Tanya Strrak. "kalo elo mau ngomong… Tunggu gue selesai monolog dulu napa?" "kelamaan kalo nunggu elo monolog." Ujarnya. "Hah… Ya udah deh.. Masuk sono." Gue lalu membuka pintu asrama ini. "Nah silahkan melihat-lihat." Gue mencoba berbasa-basi tapi tidak di gubris ama dia.

**(12:37. Di dalem asrama gue)**

Setelah masuk ke asrama gue dia langsung melangkah menuju. Jendela yang ada di sudut kamar ke 3. Dia lalu menengok sebentar ke arah jendela,mungkin dia sedang melihat para murid lain yang sedang berada di halaman belakang karena memang di jendela ini kau dapat melihat halaman belakang sekolah ini dengan jelas dan entah mengapa gue merasa dia tadi tersenyum.

Tak lama dia lalu duduk di kursi plastic yang berada tak jauh dari jendela lalu dia membuka laptpopnya yang dari tadi ia tenteng. Setelah beberapa saat dia pun bangkit lalu berjalan menuju gue.

"oke! Gue ambil kamar ini." Ujarnya "apa? Udah gini aja? Tanpa action atau adegan yang menegangkan?" Tanya gue. "Elo ingat judul chapter yang lalu? "Terlalu banyak aksi itu nggak baik" tahu" "Apa elo baca judul chapter ini? "Minim aksi juga nggak terlalu baik"tahu."

"Braak!" terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar. "Hore! Akhirnya gue dapet juga boneka Barbie yang unlimited edition." Nnoitra mulai melompat-lompat kegirangan tanpa menghiraukan kita yang masih berdiri di situ.

"Oke..Gue mau ngurus kepindahan gue dulu. Dah!" Strrak melambaikan tanganya kepada gue. "Wooo! Strrak kapan elo dateng." Tanya Nnoitra sambil menyembunyikan boneka Barbie yang tadi ia pegang. "Boneka yang bagus." Ujarnya kepada Nnoitra sebelum akhirnya keluar dari asrama ini.

Setelah itu Nnoitra menghampiri gue. "Udah.. Gini aja?" Tanyanya. "Iya." "Tanpa aksi?" "Iya.. Tanpa aksi. "Oe Ichigo." Panggilnya. "Pa'an." "Kapan nih author hiatus?" "Mungkin kalo dia kehilangan email lagi pasti ia bakal hiatus. Ngomong-ngomong tadi bukankah kalimat gue?"

~~Bersambung~~

Catatan penulis

**Sambutan**: yo! Kenji akatsuka disini. (ternyata ni author bangke masih idup) hei! Seperti itukah kesan pertama kalian?

**Tentang fic ini**: hehe..maaf telat update hal ini di karenakan saya lupa password gmail saya. Sialan! (Terbukti… Dia bukan calon suami yang baik) hei! Jaga bicaramu ya.

**Kesan pesan**: Sebenernya banyak yang pengen saya bagi tapi dikarenakan ni chapter udah mau sampe 4000 word makanya hal itu saya urungkan (Bilang aja lo males) hei!

**Penutup**: Mohon maaf lahir dan batin (Udah telat bego) dan mohon maaf karena saya telah memenuhi fandom bleach Indonesia dengan cerita gaje saya,2 lagi (Baru nyadar) yak! Akhir kata…

**Salam damai semuanya….**

~~Kenji Akazu eh maksudnya.. Kenji Akatsuka~~


	5. extra class: penjelasan SMA TKD

Yos… Ini adalah chapter spesial yang akan membahas keseluruhan SMA Tri koro darmo. Mulai dari asrama Ichigo,ruang kelas,kantor guru sampe kamar sang Author tercinta. (Mati aja sono.)

Mari kita mulai dengan 4 gedung utama sekolah ini

**Deskripsi**: SMA Tri Koro Darmo adalah salah satu SMA terbesar pada masa ini (Panjang: 50 M dan Lebar:83 M). Terdiri dari 4 bangunan utama yaitu: Gedung Guru (Asrama Guru,Kantor guru,Ruang bp), Gedung K2 (Ruang Kelas dan Klub),Asrama regular (Ichigo Dkk) dan asrama elite. Dan 5 bangunan minor. sekolah ini berbentuk persegi dan memiliki persegi lain di dalamnya (Gedung-gedung minoritas ada di dalam sekolahan dan tidak beratap)

Tidak ada peraturan dalam memilih asrama. Disini kau boleh memiliki 1 atau lebih perempuan/laki-laki di asramamu. Kau tahu kepala sekolah SMA ini seperti apa.

**Gedung guru**: berada di bagian utara. Gedung guru adalah bangunan yang didirikan untuk para staff pengajar di sekolah itu. (Satpam dan tukang kebun juga tinggal di sini) terdiri dari 154 ruangan. 145 di antaranya adalah kamar untuk guru. Tidak seperti asrama para siswa. Asrama guru memiliki sistem 1 ruang 1 guru.

Berdirinya Gedung guru ini di latar belakangi oleh Jarak sekolahan yang cukup jauh dari kota. (Jarak ke kota terdekat. 15 KM) Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nasib para guru yang tidak memiliki kendaraan.

merasa kasihan melihat nasib para guru yang setiap hari Berolahraga. Pak yamamoto akhirnya membangun Gedung guru ini.

Gedung ini memiliki fasilitas: AC,TV Lcd di setiap kamar,Kasur king size,PC di setiap kamar,shower,bathtup,toilet siram DLL. Bahkan ada Home Cinema di sini. Ckckckck..

Selain itu di sini juga ada kantor guru yang berada di sepanjang lantai 2 (Setiap gedung terdiri dari 17 lantai,asrama guru ada di lantai 3 sampai 17). Sekedar info… Guru-guru di sekolah ini berjumlah 201. Jumlah yang sangat banyak ya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana repotnya menggaji semua guru di sini.

**Gedung K2**:berada di bagian barat. Gedung ini hanya berisi ruang mengajar dan ruang klub. Ruang kelas berada di sepanjang lantai 2 sampai dengan lantai 8. Sedangkan ruang klub ada di sepanjang lantai 9 samapi lantai17. (Di setiap gedung memiliki fasilitas lift. Kecuali asrama regular)

Sedangkan lantai ke satu adalah,perpus,lab ipa,bahasa,komputer dan gudang penyimpanan peralatan mengajar. Seperti: Globe,lup,replika tenggorak DLL

Tak ada yang menarik di gedung ini. Karena memang gedung ini di fungsikan khusus untuk mengajar. Oh iya… jumlah keseluruhan klub di SMA ini adalah 86 klub.

**Asrama regular**: ada di bagian selatan. Tempat dimana Ichigo DKK tinggal. Sama seperti gedung-gedung lainya. Gedung ini juga terdiri dari 17 lantai. (Asrama Ichigo ada di lantai 6)

Fungsi utama gedung ini adalah sebagai tempat tinggal para siswa yang memiliki rumah jauh dari sekolahan. (Seluruh siswa SMA Tri Koro Darmo tinggal di asrama)

Ada perbedaan yang mencolok di gedung ini. Gedung ini tidak memiliki Lift tapi memiliki elevator. Gedung ini juga tidak memiliki fasilitas se"WAH" Asrama guru maupun asrama elite.

Kelebihan gedung ini adalah. Sinyal WiFi super cepat (kata Strrak) juga pemandangan halaman belakang sekolah yang sangat menenangkan hati. Sekedar info. Setiap gedung juga di hubungkan dengan jembatan yang berada di ketinggian 8 meter (Tinggi SMA ini adalah 64 M). kecuali gedung asrama elite dan gedung asrama regular. (mereka saling bermusuhan)

**Gedung asrama elite**: berada di bagian timur. tak perlu di jelaskan pasti kalian sudah mengerti.

Ya… Ini adalah asramanya orang-orang berduit. Fasilitas gedung ini hampir sama seperti fasilitas gedung asrama guru. Bahkan gedung ini memiliki Game centernya sendiri.

Seperti yang ane jelasin. Seluruh penghuni asrama ini adalah musuh asrama regular. Oh iya… Strrak dulu pernah tinggal di sini.

Siswa siswa yang tinggal di sini juga berasal dari golongan atas. Jadi jangan heran bila siswa siswa di sini kebanyakan bersifat 4l4y dan sombong. Tak semua orang di sini adalah siswa cerdas,malah banyak anak bodoh yang masih suka ngandalin harta ortu di sini. Karena hal itu pula asrama regular membenci asrama ini.

Yak! Itulah penjelasan tentang bangunan utama SMA Tri koro darmo. Sekarang mari kita membahas gedung minornya

**Gedung tengah (Aula)**: berada di tengah-tengah SMA. Sama halnya seperti aula lain. Tempat ini hanya di pergunakan untuk pementasan,pameran dan hal-hal yang membutuhkan tempat yang cukup luas lainya.

Tempat ini di apit oleh 4 gedung minoritas lainya. Jika sedang tidak di pergunakan. Tempat ini sering digunakan sebagai tempat nongkrong para kawula muda.

**Kantin**: Berada di atas Aula. ini juga nggak perlu di jelaskan pasti kalian semua udah tahu. Ini adalah tempat untuk makan bagi para pelajar atau guru yang males masak.

Ada empat macam kantin di sini.

**1**: Indonesian court. Ini adalah kantin yang menjual segala jenis masakan dan minuman dari semua penjuru nusantara. Harga makanan dan minumanya murah-murah makanya ini adalah kantin favorit para siswa yang irit (kere). Kantin ini berkapasitas 76 pengunjung

**2**: west&east court. Tempat ini adalah kantin yang menjual segala jenis masakan dan minuman dari benua asia & eropa. Ada lebih dari 106 menu di sini. Mulai dari samosa,lasagna,pizza,pie daging sampai cah kangkung. Kenapa cah kangkung ada di sini? Karena cah kangkungnya memakai kecap inggris. Inggris kan termasuk negara di eropa. (Lawakan yang telat)

Kantin ini juga cukup di gemari oleh pelajar yang bosan dengan masakan yang Mainstream. Kantin berkapasitas 69 pengunjung ini buka 24 jam lho.

**3**: Snack court. Kantin yang menjual segala makanan dan minuman ringan. Mulai dari donat sampai pastel tersedia di sini. Kantin ini di gemari oleh para pelajar yang suka nongkrong. (Strrak sering nongkrong di sini sambil memesan 1 pack onde-onde). Kantin ini berkapasitas 43 pengunjung. Dan di buka mulai pukul 12 siang sampai 11 malam.

**4**: Elite court. Ini sih nggak bisa di sebut kantin. Karena penampilanya lebih mirip resto bintang lima. Tak perlu saya kasih tahu pasti anda juga tahu. Ya! Benar… Ini adalah tempat favorit para penghuni asrama elite. Mereka jarang sekali (Bahkan hampir tidak pernah) memasak. Jadi jika mereka lapar… Mereka selalu ke sini atau menelepon 14055.

Segala jenis masakan dari penjuru dunia tersedia di sini. Peringatan bagi para pelajar hemat (kere) jangan pernah coba-coba mencari makan di sini. Karena harga masakan di sini amat sangat tidak bersahabat dengan dompet saudara. Kantin ini berkapasitas 98 pengunjung dan juga buka 24 jam.

**Swalayan**:Berada di sebelah kiri aula. Di sini adalah tempat dimana para guru dan juga murid berbelanja barang kebutuhan sehari-hari. Pak Yamamoto termasuk orang yang jeli dalam membuka peluang usaha. Karena letak sekolah yang jauh dari kota. Membuat para pelajar atau guru kesulitan dalam mencari barang ke butuhan sehari-hari.

Maka dari itu. Pak Yamamoto mendirikan swalayan ini. Di sini kau bisa membeli daging,sayur,buah-buahan,sabun,peralatan masak,buku (pelajaran,komik,novel sampai majalah playboy di jual di sini),snack,obat-obatan,pembalut. Pokoknya semua barang kebutuhan hidup tersedia di sini.

Tak hanya itu… Barang-barang di sini terbukti lebih murah dari pada harga di pasaran.

**Klub malam**: Berada di bawah aula. mungkin anda bertanya-tanya "kenapa ada klub malam di sebuah sekolah?" lalu pak Yamamoto menjawab. "Klub ini di dirikan untuk menghibur para guru yang lelah jiwanya." Alasan yang kurang kuat ya? Biarlah.. Toh! Ini kan sekolahnya.

Sekedar info: para murid dilarang masuk di sini kecuali jika kau membayar sebesar Rp. 400000 baru kau boleh masuk. Cewek-ceweknya di impor dari negara lain lho… Sexy-sexy cin!

**Toko Elektro**: Berada di sebelah kanan aula. di sini para pelajar bisa membeli berbagai macam alat elektronik. mulai dari hape,laptpop,ipad,chargenya laptop,chargenya tablet,chargenya hape sampai cutton budd elektronik. barang-barang di sini dijamin semua kualitasnya. ane kalo beli hape juga di sini kok.

**Pos satpam**: Berada di depan sekolahan. tempat Kensei nongkrong. (udah… segitu doang penjelasanya)

**Halaman belakang**:berada di belakang sekolah. salah satu tempat nongkrongnya para kawula muda. Tempat ini di gemari karena udaranya yang sejuk dan banyak tumbuhan hijaunya. Cocok buat pacaran. (Upacara juga di lakukan di sini.)

**Pulau olahraga**: berada di bagian kiri sekolah. dinamakan begitu karena keseluruhan tempat ini adalah sarana olahraga. Mulai dari lapangan basket,tenis,sepak bola,baseball,kolam renang,lapangan olahraga,arena lari sampai GYM tersedia di sini.

**Halaman samping**: berada di belakang asrama elite sama seperti halaman belakang. Cuman bedanya yang ini berada di samping sekolah.

**Parkiran**: berada si samping pos satpam. tempat dimana para guru dan murid menaruh kendaraanya. Terdiri dari 5 lantai.

Yak… Saya telah menjelaskan keseluruhan SMA Tri Koro Darmo. Alasan saya mempublish chapter ini di karenakan request dari salah satu pembaca setia cerita saya. Oke… sebenarnya dia adalah keponakan saya yang berumur 9 tahun dan juga seorang Otaku. Dia bilang kalo setting cerita saya kurang jelas dan pekataannya itu telah menohok hati saya. sebenarnya saya juga ingin menyediakan denah di sini. tapi apa daya denahnya nggak muncul

Maka dari itu chapter ini di buat. Ngomong-ngomong… chapter selanjutnya dari wonderdorm akan saya publish dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi. (saya lagi buntu ide)

Dan waktu saya membaca reviewan. Saya kaget karena saya di panggil senpai. Kyaaaaa! (Teriak Gaje ala fan girl) terima kasih wahai Shiori Tsubaki karena telah memanggilku begitu. Padahal saya juga beberapa minggu nonggol di FBI. Lain kali kalo manggil saya,boleh kok nggak usah pake embel-embel senpai ato segala macem tapi itu semua terserah anda kan. Mari kita ramaikan FBI dengan cerita kita (Anda juga boleh memanggilnya Author mesum bermata empat) hei!

Dan saya juga ingin berterimakasih kepada Mbak Hikary Cresenti Ravenia karena telah membaca cerita saya dari mulai awal hingga sekarang. Dan saya juga ingin berterimakasih kepada para pembaca yang tidak saya ketahui karena telah membaca karya saya. Hiks… Saya terharu.

Tantangan dari saya. Bisakah anda menebak siapa sajakah para character yang akan di ajak oleh Ichigo sebagai teman sekamarnya?

Berikut petunjuknya:

Orang ke empat: seorang gadis berambut hitam,pendek,memiliki sifat polos. Di cerita saya dia akan di perankan sebagai seorang heroine dia juga salah seorang chara favorit saya. Siapakah dia?

Orang ke lima: Seorang pemuda jangkung,kurus dan juga salah satu antagonis yang memiliki kekuatan yang cukup merepotkan,identik dengan buku. Di cerita saya dia akan saya perankan sabagai seorang senior yang agak tolol namun baik hati. Terlepas dari semua itu… Ternyata ia adalah seorang pendekar muda berbakat yang di takuti semua musuhnya. Siapakah dia?

Orang ke enam: Orang ke enam adalah seorang gadis sexy dan memiliki watak yang urakan. Identik dengan warna oranye. Di cerita saya dia juga memilki watak yang hampir mirip dengan watak aslinya. Siapakah dia?

Bagi siapa saja yang bisa menjawab tiga pertanyaan tersebut dengan benar… Maka akan mendapatkan hadiah dari saya. Jika yang benar semua adalah cewek… Maka hadiahnya adalah menjadi pacar saya selama seminggu (Mana ada yang mau!) dan jika yang benar semua adalah seorang _Otoko_… Maka hadiahnya adalah ucapan selmat dari saya. Selamat mencoba…

Akhir kata…

~~Salam damai semuanya~~

Kenji akatsuka


End file.
